Le Prix Du Sang
by Louvrine
Summary: Au lendemain de la deuxième guerre des sorciers, un guérisseur de Ste Mangouste imagine une potion pour accélérer le rétablissement du monde magique, potion permettant d'échapper aux souvenirs douloureux. Et Ron Weasley tente d'oublier.
1. Avant-propos

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de JKR.

* * *

« Il devait parler à ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher, serrer leurs mains, être témoin de leurs larmes, recevoir leur gratitude, il devait entendre, à mesure que s'écoulait la mâtinée, les nouvelles qui se répandaient, en provenance d'un peu partout, annonçant que, d'un bout à l'autre du pays, les victimes du sortilège de l'Imperium avaient repris conscience, que les Mangemorts étaient en fuite ou capturés, que les innocents enfermés à Azkaban étaient relâchés en ce moment même, et que Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été nommé ministre de la Magie à titre provisoire... »

« Le bonheur viendrait, songea Harry, mais pour l'instant, il était étouffé par l'épuisement, et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, la douleur d'avoir perdu Fred, Lupin et Tonks le transperçait comme une blessure physique. » 

* * *

_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, p.869 et 871._


	2. Crépuscule

— Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

L'accusation avait franchi ses lèvres avant que le brouillard de son esprit ne se dissipe complètement. La présence de Pansy Parkinson à Ste Mangouste troublait Parvati Patil, plus que la douleur.

— Je – la Serpentard se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise – j'ai r-rendez-vous.

Son rôle à la Bataille de Poudlard, son ambiguïté avec les idéaux de Vous-Savez-Qui ne lui interdisaient-ils pas l'étage réservé aux victimes de guerre ? Bon, peut-être que personne n'avait formellement défendu cette aile de l'hôpital aux Mangemorts, mais, tout de même...

— _Ici_?

Pansy Parkinson blêmit violemment sous l'insinuation et bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

Plus tard, Parvati s'étonna de la passivité de Pansy. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à un recul, une reddition de la Serpentard, et elles se fréquentaient déjà bien avant Poudlard, unies par l'amitié de leurs parents et une passion commune pour les soins aux créatures magiques. Peu après, Parvati soulagea les tiraillements de sa culpabilité au 12 square Grimmaurd, une maison méchante qu'Hermione Granger partageait avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Parvati ne l'avait jamais considérée comme une amie, contrairement à Pansy, mais depuis l'interminable convalescence de Lavande, sa meilleure amie, les deux Gryffondor s'étaient rapprochées.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Hermione compatissait, mais des problèmes plus inquiétants requéraient son attention. Harry ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis des semaines, et Ron déambulait en pyjama de jour comme de nuit, une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu à la main.

— D'habitude, elle est toujours si résolue, si énergique... Et là...

Une déflagration assourdissante l'interrompit. D'un geste aguerri, Hermione se redressa, baguette tendue, mais Ron apparut. Vêtu d'une chemise de nuit rapiécée, la démarche titubante et la voix pâteuse, il expliqua l'événement :

— J'ai voulu transplaner dans la cuisine... mais j'ai atterri dans l'escalier. En plein dans le trou de la treizième marche. On dirait que j'ai loupé ma destination, ironisa-t-il.

Personne ne rit.

Hermione ne savait même pas où commencer... Lui reprocher de transplaner imbibé d'alcool au mépris des règles de sécurité touchant au désarticulement ? Protester contre l'hygiène douteuse avec la chemise de nuit, la puanteur diffuse et la barbe rousse comme preuves à charge ? Remarquer l'impolitesse envers... Oh mince ! Parvati. Elle l'avait oubliée.

— Ron, comment vas-tu ? demanda la brunette d'un air faussement enjoué.  
— Aux dernières nouvelles, mon frère est toujours mort, répondit-il, sinistre.

Sur ces mots, Ron, dont le sourire avait définitivement disparu, remonta au premier étage. Gênée du comportement de son colocataire, Hermiona évita soigneusement le regard abasourdi de Parvati. Puis, pour se dérober aux questions embarrassantes qui ne manqueraient pas de venir, elle amorça une diversion :

— Pourquoi n'envoies-tu pas un hibou à Pansy – le prénom sonnait étrangement dans la bouche de la Gryffondor, même à ses propres oreilles – pour présenter des excuses ? Je suis sûre qu'elle y sera sensible.

Les efforts d'Hermione pour contenir son ressentiment étaient pratiquement inaudibles. La jeune femme ne croyait pas un seul instant que Pansy Parkinson puisse éprouver une quelconque sensibilité, pas après tant d'années passées à intimider et persécuter les autres élèves à Poudlard. Une petite brute qui cherchait un moyen de se réaliser en rabaissant les autres, voilà tout ce qu'était et serait jamais Pansy Parkinson.

— Quel excellent conseil, s'exclama l'Indienne, se précipitant pour saisir un rouleau de parchemin et une plume. Je peux t'emprunter ton hibou ?

* * *

Au même moment, dans le Wiltshire, Draco Malefoy sondait la bibliothèque du Manoir familial à la recherche de _Grandes Noirceurs de la magie_. Enfant, il avait souvent vu Père excédé par ce livre qui prenait un malin plaisir à se dissimuler de ceux qui le cherchaient. Il comprenait à présent sa naïveté d'avoir pensé que, peut-être, le livre n'agissait ainsi que parce que Lucius Malefoy était un homme à la patience limitée. Les invitations courtoises, les cajoleries, les menaces, rien n'avait fonctionné. Le livre demeurait introuvable.

Spectateur de la scène depuis l'un des fauteuils surplombant la pièce, Blaise Zabini jaugeait l'héritier Malefoy avec circonspection. Ce n'était pas tant la considération de son apparence, même s'il était amusant d'observer le jeune homme d'ordinaire impeccable débraillé et couvert de poussière que l'idée qu'il devait tenter quelque chose pour que son ami renonce.

— C'est peut-être une bonne chose que tu ne le trouves pas, tenta-t-il prudemment.

Draco évacua distraitement l'observation d'un geste irrité, préoccupé par l'apparition d'un manuscrit agité dans son champ de vision. Blaise poursuivit :

— On devrait plutôt se focaliser sur la défense de Mr. et Mrs. Malefoy. Prends _Roueries et fourberies pour sorciers hardis_ , on trouvera bien quelque chose pour aider les avocats.

La mention de sa mère tira Drago de sa torpeur. Un instant, la douleur, presque physique, manqua de le submerger mais, la seconde suivante, le jeune homme au visage pointu s'était repris. Il répondit d'une voix égale :

— Il n'y a rien à faire pour eux. Quelle que soit la teneur des débats, ils sont promis aux baisers des Détraqueurs.  
— Même si j'étais d'accord, ce n'est toujours pas une bonne idée. À vrai dire, c'est même une des pires que tu aies eues.  
— Dommage alors qu'elle m'ait choisi à ta place, crâna le blond.

La vanité stérile de sa remarque acheva de lui faire perdre l'envie de poursuivre ses recherches. La mine défaite, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ce manuscrit nerveux, il s'écarta des rayons de la bibliothèque pour s'installer sur le fauteuil faisant face à celui de Blaise. Il croisa les mains, s'octroyant le temps de réfléchir aux meilleurs moyens de conduire son ami à tirer les mêmes conclusions que lui.

— Pansy me connaît bien. En arrêtant son choix sur moi, n'exprime-t-elle pas implicitement sa volonté ?

Blaise y avait déjà pensé, c'était même la raison qui l'empêchait de condamner pleinement la décision de Drago. Hésitant, il évalua du regard l'édition spéciale du _Sorcier du soir_ qui traînait négligemment sur la tablette la plus proche.

— Cette nouvelle potion... Elle pourrait l'essayer. Peut-être que ça irait mieux.  
— En supposant que les médicomages acceptent sa candidature, elle n'est pas prioritaire.

L'homme au teint ébène ricana. Drago était doué pour déployer des trésors d'imagination pour les desseins fantasques, spécialement quand ceux-ci impliquaient l'intervention de magie noire, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de se heurter à la réalité, il était désarmé. Heureusement, Blaise aimait rappeler les évidences.

— Dois-je te rappeler que tu as la fortune Malefoy ? Il te suffit de soudoyer la bonne personne.  
— Bien. Faisons cela. Maintenant, reprenons les recherches de ce livre de malheur, je ne tiens pas à – l'air hébété de Blaise le stoppa dans son élan – Qu'y a-t-il ?  
— J'ai suggéré la potion pour qu'on abandonne ton plan insensé.  
— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.  
— Enfin, Malefoy, s'énerva Blaise, on était d'accord pour prendre soin d'elle.  
— Ce que la potion fera, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, de sa voix glaciale et traînante. Maintenant, on peut se concentrer sur la partie vengeance.  
— On peut le faire sans magie noire.  
— Comment ?  
— Je ne sais pas.  
— ALORS ARRÊTE DE SABOTER LE SEUL PLAN QUE NOUS AYONS ! vociféra l'homme au teint pâle.

La violence de sa colère se calma lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

— Nous devons nous en occuper, Blaise. Personne d'autre ne le fera.

Drago marquait un point. Même s'ils sortaient humiliés de la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne devaient-ils pas veiller sur les leurs, quel qu'en soit le prix ? Quand bien même il désapprouvait, Malefoy, borné comme un hippogriffe, continuerait, avec ou sans lui. Autant participer pour éviter que cette folie ne dégénère gravement.

Quand Blaiseil reprit la parole, il remarqua :

— Mr Malefoy a dû faire en sorte qu'un tel ouvrage ne soit pas... dans la bibliothèque, non ?

Souligner les évidences, protéger Pansy, contenir la frénésie de Drago... rien qui ne soit hors d'atteinte.

— Bien vu. Regardons du côté de la pièce secrète.


	3. Froid

— _Incendio_ , marmonna Shacklebolt en direction de la cheminée.

De grandes flammes se matérialisèrent instantanément dans l'âtre, inondant le cabinet du Ministre d'un halo rougeoyant. Du plus grand siège, le ministre de la Magie consultait un parchemin tendu par un petit homme à la silhouette de grenouille.

— Bien, statua le chef d'État en redressant la tête. Prévenez Tiberius. Maintenant ?

Un conseiller au nez rosacée farfouilla dans l'enchevêtrement de papiers qui jonchaient l'immense table circulaire pour en extirper un rouleau particulièrement volumineux.

— La chasse aux Mangem...  
— Plus tard, coupa sèchement Shacklebolt.

Le feu projetait des ombres sur les visages graves et les murs gris sans réchauffer la pièce.

— Malefoy a...  
— Mangemort, coupa-t-il de nouveau, irrité.  
— N-Non. Le fils Malefoy.  
— Eh bien ?  
— Il fait don d'un million de Gallions à la fondation Ste Mangouste en précisant dans sa lettre qu'il s'agit d'une... offre renouvelable.

Le Ministre ne répondit pas. La méfiance transformait la physionomie renfrognée de son visage en masque hermétique, et, le regard lointain, Shacklebolt dévisageait les membres du Conseil. Trente-cinq des plus influents sorciers réunis par sa volonté, sous ses ordres. Ils façonneraient le monde magique à leur image. De ce fait, Shacklebolt avait pensé qu'il faudrait, quand le procès de Lucius Malefoy serait passé, inviter le fils à cette table, mais sa première action d'homme sans parents était d'une crétinerie sans nom.

— Le nouveau Malefoy n'a pas hérité de la finesse politique, sourit-il sans cacher sa satisfaction.  
— À vrai dire, sa requête ne concerne pas le procès, rectifia un sorcier au regard clair.

Shacklebolt eut un mouvement de surprise.

— Il demande à ce qu'une certaine – l'homme s'interrompit pour parcourir la lettre – Pansy Parkinson soit sur la liste pour la potion d'oubli.  
— Qui ?  
— Pansy Parkinson.

Constatant que le nom ne réveillait aucun souvenir chez le Ministre, le petit homme à la silhouette de grenouille intervint. La dénégation de Shacklebolt pouvait durer des heures et ils avaient bien d'autres affaires, importantes pour le monde magique celles-là, à régler.

— Vous savez... La jeune Sang-Pur qui a causé quelques soucis aux Aurors.

Oh. Le Ministre avait retrouvé son air renfrogné.

— Inscrivez-la, trancha-t-il, plus sombre que jamais.

* * *

Blaise Zabini contribuait déjà activement au projet. Après que Drago et lui aient trouvé le livre dans la pièce secrète, ils avaient pris conscience de certains... contretemps. Déjà, _Grandes Noirceurs de la magie_ se composait de trois volumes – ils n'en possédaient qu'un et, plus grave, aucun d'eux n'avaient les compétences en sortilèges pour maîtriser le maléfice. D'où sa venue au Manoir des Nott. [1]

Si Lucius Malefoy ne détenait pas l'intégralité des volumes de Grandes Noirceurs de la magie, Nott Senior était probablement le propriétaire des tomes manquants. Le viel homme était connu comme le grand archiviste des Sang-Pur. Sans compter que son fils décochait les plus puissants maléfices qui lui eut été donné de voir. Même Filius Flitwick, impressionné, avait conseillé à Théodore Nott de devenir enchanteur pour le Ministère.

Blaise ne doutait pas des allégeances de son condisciple. Depuis des siècles, la famille Nott formait les plus talentueux mages noirs de Grande-Bretagne et, pour l'avoir plus ou moins côtoyé à Poudlard, il savait que Théodore était une fierté pour les Sang-Pur.

Non, il s'inquiétait de sa coopération. Le Serpentard ne se mêlait jamais aux autres, à tel point que, pendant leur scolarité, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole plus d'une dizaine de fois alors qu'ils dormaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Installé dans un petit salon bleu par un elfe de maison, Blaise définissait encore une stratégie quand un homme très grand, brun et maigre, pénétra dans la pièce.

— Zabini, quelle surprise.

L'interpellé examina soigneusement Théodore Nott pour déterminer si cette surprise était agréable ou non, mais le visage de son interlocuteur formait un chef d'oeuvre de neutralité. Incroyable, voilà moins d'un an qu'il n'avait pas vu le Sang-Pur et Blaise avait déjà presque oublié son visage.

— Nott, salua-t-il, poli.

Celui-ci le contemplait silencieusement, lisse comme un serpent.

— Comment va Nott Senior ?  
— Enfermé à Azkaban.

Blaise s'agita. L'inconfort de ce canapé...

— Et il supporte bien les Détraqueurs ?  
— Viens-en aux faits, Zabini.

Blaise s'adossa nonchalamment contre le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, méthode pour dégager simultanément ses longues jambes et une assurance tranquille.

— Malefoy et moi travaillons sur un projet... et nous avons pensé qu'un homme de ta qualité serait intéressé.

Nott ne répondit rien. Blaise aurait dû prévoir que ce sorcier discret et banal ne se laisserait pas manipuler par la flatterie. Avec son visage anodin et sa silhouette efflanquée, il devait se méfier des compliments. Peut-être était-ce la raison de ce malaise naissant que Blaise tentait de dissimuler, le contraste entre ce sorcier désagréablement ordinaire et lui, indécent d'intelligence et de beauté. Mais, s'il était honnête envers lui-même, il s'avouerait que c'était parce qu'il avait l'étrange certitude que Nott n'était pas dupe une seconde, qu'il percevait clairement ses intrigues et manigances. Instinctivement, Blaise décida de jouer cartes sur table.

— Nous avons besoin d'un livre qui pourrait être en ta possession et de tes prouesses techniques en enchantements.  
— Pourquoi ?

Le compliment glissa sur Théodore sans l'atteindre et, manifestement, la révélation de Blaise ne suscitait pas une grande curiosité chez le jeune homme.

— Je ne peux pas t'en parler.  
— Comme c'est pratique, railla Nott.

Blaise retint un soupir excédé.

— Non, vraiment. Je ne suis pas le Gardien du secret. [2]  
— Quel livre ?  
— _Grandes Noirceurs de la magie_.  
— Un sorcier capable de poser créer correctement un _Fidelitas_ a peu de chances de rencontrer un sortilège qu'il ne pourra pas exécuter dans _Grandes Noirceurs de la magie_ , releva Nott.

Il était désormais maintenant certain que Nott possédait les deux derniers tomes. Ou, du moins, il y avait accès et connaissait donc l'identité du propriétaire.

— Disons que cette personne ne comprend pas la nécessité de défendre par le sang.  
— Qui ?

Blaise mit quelques secondes à comprendre que Nott lui demandait l'identité du Gardien.

— Malefoy.  
— Le sortilège ?

Il prenait un énorme risque en partageant cette information, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas jusqu'où s'étendait sa confiance.

— _Infero_. [3]

Le regard du sorcier efflanqué s'aiguisa, brillant de curiosité.

— D'accord. À la condition, non négociable, que Malefoy me divulgue le secret.

Avaient-ils le choix ?

* * *

Engourdie, Hermione ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elle ne dormait plus. Un cauchemar, rien de plus. Soulagement. Repoussant les couvertures dans l'espoir que l'air glacé l'aiderait à calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, Hermione songea à l'influence néfaste du 12 Grimmauld Place. Depuis leur emménagement, Harry avait disparu, l'amertume de Ron empirait, ses propres cauchemars prenaient vie... Ils mêlaient Bellatrix, Harry, Voldemort, ses parents... et finissaient toujours par sa noyade dans le lac gelé, son étranglement par Greyback... quand elle ne se vidait pas de sang par la marque sur son bras.

Le guérisseur qui la suivait avait refusé net de lui délivrer une ordonnance de potion tranquillisante. Il préconisait des exercices de relaxation. Là, tremblante, engloutie par les ténèbres de la chambre, Hermione saisissait le ridicule de la situation : comment se détendre alors que tous ceux qu'elle avait connus n'étaient plus ?

Son pouls s'affola de nouveau quand elle entendit un faible geignement larmoyant. Ron. Elle devait l'aider.

Le temps qu'elle saisisse sa baguette sur la table de nuit, la plainte avait cessé et, sans le bruit qui lui rappelait la douleur de son ami, la jeune femme était moins empressée.

Ce crétin avait dû refuser de boire sa potion de sommeil sans-rêves et ils allaient se disputer une énième fois à ce sujet, l'un arguant que le mélange potion-alcool était dangereux, l'autre répliquant que le vrai danger était de picoler comme un chaudron sans fond.

L'ancienne préfète enfila une robe de chambre avant de sortir dans le couloir. La chambre voisine était vide. Ron avait dû s'assoupir ivre mort sur le canapé. Resserrant les cordons de son peignoir, Hermione descendit lentement l'escalier pour laisser à Ron une chance de hurler qu'il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Comme rien ne se produisit, elle poussa la lourde porte du salon.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Clignant des yeux pour s'accoutumer à l'absence de luminosité, Hermione contourna le piano sur la pointe des pieds. Ses yeux détectèrent rapidement une forme inerte sur le sol. Vraiment... Il avait un problème. Contournant le corps inanimé pour trouver une prise pour le déplacer, la jeune femme trébucha sur le tapis, réveillant le soûlard.

— Hermio... ne, aide... moi, articula-t-il difficilement.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais là, à ton avis ? murmura la jeune fille.

En se relevant, Hermione perçut avec dégoût une humidité tiède le long de ses jambes nues. La jeune femme sortit sa baguette, un sort de nettoyage allait être nécessaire avant de le faire léviter.

— N-No...n...

— Quoi, tu ne veux plus de mon aide ? chuchota-t-elle avec agacement.

Inutile d'être prévenante et compréhensive quand il était soûl au point de tremper dans sa pisse. La sorcière marmonna un _Lumos_ mais ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement, la surprise la paralysant. Ron, livide, baignait dans une mare de sang.

* * *

[1] Theodore Nott est un Serpentard de la même année que Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. C'est un Sang-Pur, élevé par un père veuf, âgé et Mangemort. JKR le décrit comme un "solitaire intelligent qui ne ressent pas l'envie de joindre une bande, même celle de Malefoy."

[2] « _C'est un sortilège de grande complexité. Il s'agit d'un procédé magique destiné à cacher un secret au cœur d'un être unique. L'information est dissimulée à l'intérieur même de la personne choisie, qu'on appelle Gardien du Secret. Le secret devient alors impossible à découvrir, sauf bien sûr si le Gardien décide de le divulguer. Ainsi, tant que le Gardien du Secret refusait de parler, Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait toujours fouiller le village où James et Lily Potter vivaient depuis des années, il lui était impossible de les retrouver, même s'il avait collé le nez contre la fenêtre de leur salon !_ » Filius Flitwick aux Trois Balais, Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Ainsi, le Gardien du Secret est la personne responsable du secret placé sous le sortilège de Fidelitas, il a pour but de protéger quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

[3] Pas la peine de chercher, c'est un sortilège de ma propre invention, mwhahahahahaha.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.


	4. Indésirables

Des siècles d'occupation par la famille Black avait eu une grande résonance sur les lieux : toute la laideur et la noirceur de la magie infusait le 12 square Grimmaurd comme l'humidité pourrissait l'air. Entre les artefacts et les créatures, Ron avait manqué de se faire mordre par une boîte à musique, et les Boursoufs morts sous le canapé surgissait souvent dans ses rêves. Il avait bien essayé de rendre l'espace plus vivable mais, en vidant une armoire, une collection de vieilles robes pourpres avait presque réussi à l'étrangler. Depuis cet incident, Hermione et lui occupaient cinq pièces de la gigantesque bâtisse ; la cuisine, le salon et les chambres du premier étage. Ayant vécu quelques mois dans cet environnement sinistre, Ron n'était pas surpris qu'on le soupçonne d'avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours en se désartibulant volontairement. [1]

En comparaison au 12 square Grimmaurd, cette salle du quatrième étage de Ste Mangouste était l'antichambre du désespoir. Si Ron avait été déprimé, son séjour dans cette chambre d'hôpital l'aurait convaincu d'en finir. Les guérisseurs qui scindaient leur temps entre cet étage et le cinquième paraissaient constamment au bord de la crise de nerf. Quand ils n'arpentaient pas les couloirs en marmonnant des propos insondables, les Médicomages éclataient brusquement en colère pour de mystérieuses raisons. Mais le climat pesant n'assombrissait pas l'humeur de Ron. Non, ce qui le contrariait, c'étaient les malades.

Et sa famille.

Les autres occupants de la salle passaient peut-être leur temps à gémir et râler, mais, au moins, ils n'essayaient pas de le confronter sur ses prétendues envies suicidaires. Et, même s'ils l'irritaient constamment, ils lui adressaient la parole. Sa mère, elle, le jaugeait silencieusement comme s'il était un engin explosif.

Il n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis cette nuit-là. Parvati, sa seule visite agréable, lui avait rapporté que l'ancienne Préfète avait été assez secouée par l'événement. Ron voulait bien le croire, Hermione avait un talent étonnant pour endosser la responsabilité de choses qui ne la concernaient pas. Comme cette société pour les elfes de maison. Et maintenant, lui et son transplanage raté.

Quand il y pensait, Ron avait désespérément envie de la voir pour s'excuser, pleurer, supplier, tout à la fois. Mais, le plus souvent, la seule idée qui pénétrait son esprit embrumé était qu'il avait soif.

Désespérément soif. Désespérément seul. Un échec sur toute la ligne.

* * *

Au même moment, à l'étage supérieur, Drago Malefoy attendait devant le bureau des admissions. Régulièrement, il murmurait des _Tempus_ irrités qui faisaient trembler sa baguette. Un peu plus loin, Pansy Parkinson, absente, caressait distraitement une minuscule boule de fourrure couleur crème. [2]

Quand une femme se présenta finalement à l'accueil, Malefoy était à deux doigts de faire un scandale.

— Nous avions rendez-vous avec le Professeur Helbert il y a... – il marmonna un nouveau _Tempus_ et une voix neutre lui indiqua qu'il était 10h35 – plus d'une heure.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'avec les sommes colossales qu'il avait déplacées pour Ste Mangouste, le personnel ne se préoccupe pas plus de lui. Blaise aurait dû s'en occuper, il était infiniment plus fin et diplomate que lui. Et il savait manœuvrer Pansy pour qu'elle ne vous prenne pas la tête avec ses _sentiments_.

Avec un sourire faussement désolé, la sorcière d'accueil l'informa :

— Les Mangemorts ne sont pas prioritaires.

Malefoy plissa les yeux.

— Même ceux qui donnent des millions de Gallions ? susurra-t-il, le timbre légèrement traînant.

La nouvelle n'eut pas l'effet escompté, l'hôtesse se contenta de lui soumettre poliment un formulaire.

— Remplissez uniquement la première page.

Courte pause et :

— Je regrette que l'or ne suffise pas pour que je m'adresse respectueusement à vous et ceux de votre espèce.

Le jeune lord ignora le formulaire tendu et resserra la prise sur sa baguette qui vibrait par brusques à-coups. Sous la pression, les jointures de ses longs doigts délicats devinrent blanches.

— Je suis persuadé que vous pourriez si un gentleman se donnait la peine de vous enseigner les bonnes manières. Avec un peu de discipline, on peut apprendre n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Enfant, j'avais une peur bleue des _animaux_. Mon père m'a corrigé et, maintenant, regardez, je reste courtois alors que vous n'êtes qu'une misérable et répugnante Sang-De...  
— Drago ?

Pansy le fixait nerveusement. Probablement qu'il ne dégageait pas exactement la maîtrise à laquelle il aspirait. _Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi._ Les soubresauts qui secouaient sa baguette s'apaisèrent, même si ses doigts enserraient toujours rageusement le bois. De sa main libre, il saisit le formulaire qui flottait toujours entre eux.

— Auriez-vous l'élégance de me prêter une plume ? reprit-il, glacial.

* * *

Une porte et l'environnement de Pansy pour les prochaines semaines apparut. Une longue pièce, étroite avec fenêtre sans ouverture et petits lits à barreaux contre les murs. Comme des cercueils. La petite brune chercha du regard une alcôve, mais les paravents médicaux, entassés dans un coin, révélaient la notion toute relative d'intimité des hôpitaux. Drago exprima sa mauvaise humeur à haute voix.

— Un million de Gallions pour cette salle commune ?

Pansy haussa les épaules avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas qui portait le même numéro que le tampon rouge sur son dossier d'admission. _C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle soit là. Qu'on la laisse être ici._

Puis la Serpentard s'allongea, les bras serrés le long du corps, et contempla le plafond blanc. _Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'oublier._

D'un mouvement de baguette, Drago déposa la malle sur l'extrémité du lit, les attaches cédèrent pour permettre aux effets personnels de se ranger d'eux-mêmes. Une lettre lévitait vers la table de nuit quand une main l'arrêta en pleine course.

— Tu l'as gardée ? accusa le blond.  
— Je ne vois aucune raison qui m'empêcherait d'être son amie, se défendit Pansy en se redressant.  
— C'est une Gryffondor ! s'énerva-t-il. As-tu déjà oublié comment ta si géniale copine t'a parlé ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Profitant de son silence, Malefoy enfonça le clou.

— Je pense que tu en es consciente. Sinon, pourquoi n'aurais-tu toujours pas répondu à cette charmante missive ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle releva le visage qu'il remarqua la détresse de son amie, de petites larmes translucides débordaient de ses grands yeux bruns. La gêne et la honte l'envahirent.

— LES ANIMAUX SONT INTERDITS DANS L'ENCEINTE DE L'HÔPITAL !

Les deux Serpentards sursautèrent violemment. Sur le mur d'en face, le tableau d'une grande infirmière au physique sec et nerveu observait d'un air furieux la boule de fourrure. Évidemment, ils étaient sous surveillance...

— Mon ami va repartir avec.  
— Quoi ? Impossible, je ne peux pas être vu avec Fluffy ! s'écria Malefoy.

Il était révolté.

— Fluffy ? interrogea une seconde infirmière qui venait d'apparaître dans le cadre.  
— Mon boursouf, précisa Pansy.

Dégoûté et légèrement rougissant, Drago s'agaça :

— Quel sorcier digne de ce nom a encore un boursouf passé dix ans ? Tu ne peux pas sérieusement me considérer. Je suis incapable de prendre soin d'un autre que moi-même.  
— C'est vrai, concéda Pansy, confie-le à Blaise.  
— Parce que tu crois qu'il a le temps et l'envie de câliner une boule de poils ? ricana-t-il.

Puis plus doucement :

— Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes pris par d'autres _projets_?

Il loucha pour qu'elle comprenne la nécessité d'évoquer le sujet à demi-mot mais la jeune femme s'accrochait à cette histoire ridicule de boursouf.

— Prends l'adresse de Parvati alors. Elle est douée en soin aux créatures magiques.

Drago soupira. Quand elle tenait fermement à une idée, sa camarade de classe était une plaie. Une de celles qui vous empoisonne l'existence jour après jour. En quatrième année, elle l'avait harcelé des semaines pour qu'il soit son cavalier au bal de Noël et, alors qu'il aurait largement préféré y accompagner une fille qu'il aurait pu séduire, il avait cédé. Blaise aurait dû venir.

— Bien, je prends Fluffy. Mais je compte bien m'en débarrasser à la première occasion, et s'il meurt, je décline toute responsabilité ! 

* * *

Depuis presque deux heures, Arnold Bondupois grelottait dans le vestibule du cabinet du Ministre. D'écrasantes responsabilités devaient tenir Kingsley Shacklebolt loin de ce genre de considérations mais, tout de même... Laisser les visiteurs des heures dans ce cagibi glacé...

Au loin, des bruits sourds résonnèrent faiblement. Une porte claqua. Et, avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, le nouveau Ministre de la magie apparut, suivi d'un essaim de conseillers à l'air hagard et aux bras chargés de rouleaux de parchemins. Bondupois se précipita.

— Monsieur le Ministre, quel honneur de vous revoir, déclara-t-il avec emphase avant de s'incliner cérémonieusement.

Bien qu'il aurait difficilement pu être plus surpris par ce petit sorcier ridiculement pompeux, Shacklebolt s'appliqua à rester imperturbable.

— Merci, Monsieur... ?

Le visiteur s'empourpra violemment, la rougeur montant jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Arnold Bondupois, Monsieur.

Silence.

— Quatrième étage, Oubliator ? insista l'homme qui lui faisait face. [3]  
— Vaguement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
— Eh bien... Je dois vous parler de cette nouvelle potion.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le visage de Shacklebolt abandonna sa méfiance.

— Quelle merveille, n'est-ce pas ? s'enthousiasma le ministre. Juste au moment où nous en avions le plus besoin. Le Professeur Helbert est pressenti pour le Grand Ordre de Merlin, vous savez ?  
— Oh, vraiment ? – la stupeur paralysa Bondupois quelques instants – Si vous me permettez, ce serait une terrible erreur. Cette potion est dangereuse.

L'expression du grand sorcier se ferma, toute trace d'enthousiasme évanouie.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ?  
— Les premiers essais d'une autorité indépendante rapportent que l'absorption provoque, au bout de quelques semaines, des insomnies et des c...

Shacklebolt le coupa brusquement, perdant patience.

— Ecoutez, Monsieur Bondupain, cette potion a subi de nombreuses vérifications et l'Autorité de Contrôle des Substances Magiques a donné son aval. Quand bien même, il y aurait de possibles... effets secondaires, le sujet n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.  
— Mais –  
— Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'état de choc du monde sorcier ? Gringotts, Poudlard, le Chemin de Traverse et une partie de Ste Mangouste... dévastés ! Nous devons trouver des fonds, convaincre les investisseurs pour pouvoir lancer des travaux qui prendront des années ; enfermer les dizaines de partisans de Voldemort en fuite, organiser les procès ; contenir une crise diplomatique avec les Moldus, le secret magique ne tenant plus qu'à un fil ; gérer les victimes et les disparus, et vous voudriez que nous consacrions du temps à une potion qui empêche de _dormir_?

* * *

[1] Le désartibulement est la principale conséquence d'un mauvais transplanage. Cela signifie que le sorcier ayant transplané a perdu une ou plusieurs parties de son corps. Dans _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ , Ron a trois accidents de désartibulement, il perd, chronologiquement, un morceau de sourcil, une partie de son bras et deux ongles. Il s'agit donc de son quatrième désartibulement, mwhahaha.

[2] Le Boursouf est une petite créature à la fourrure douce, couleur crème et de forme ronde. Animal de compagnie populaire chez les jeunes sorciers depuis plusieurs générations, il est très docile et aime les câlins. Il émet un bourdonnement grave lorsqu'il est content.

[3] Un Oubliator est un membre de la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie du ministère de la Magie. Il lance des sortilèges d'Amnésie aux témoins Moldus afin de maintenir secrète la communauté magique.


	5. Fragments

Blaise pouvait difficilement endormir la méfiance de Pansy, du moins sans Malefoy. La lâcheté et l'incapacité de ce dernier à résister aux armes féminines formaient un tandem à même d'offrir à Pansy de l'assurance. Et Blaise ne _dirigeait_ personne dans la bonne direction sans cette prédisposition. L'orgueil est toujours un ennemi dangereux pour son maître. Ainsi, Nott frôlait l'ingérable – le Serpentard n'accorderait jamais confiance à un autre que lui-même. Pansy, elle, lui offrait une certaine amplitude, mais il restait impensable d'espérer lui faire avaler des couleuvres. En reine incontestable de la discipline, elle démasquait toujours les simulateurs.

Ce qui conduisait à Drago, rouage essentiel de cette partie du plan. Il abordait le monde comme un souverain de droit divin, imperméable à l'idée de défaite, s'imaginant continuellement grand vainqueur des rapports de force qui faisaient le monde. Cette foi inébranlable en lui-même constituait souvent un handicap, mais lorsque la situation exigeait de l'audace – ou un idiot utile, il était précieux. Et le blond l'abandonnait, pris par des obligations familiales.

Heureusement, Pansy émergeait d'une longue hospitalisation . Elle serait sur ses gardes, oui, mais la potion d'oubli effacerait la créature discrète et abattue qu'elle était devenue pour la rendre de nouveau elle-même.

Blaise avait donc dû la récupérer à Ste Mangouste. Il avait décidé, à l'avance, de ne pas aborder le sujet brûlant avant le train pour Eastbourne. Le trajet entre l'hôpital et la Gare avait été assez long et silencieux – Pansy ne pouvait pas transplaner, et lui ne savait pas entretenir ce que les Français appelaient l' _art de la conversation_.

Dès que l'intercité [1] avait démarré, Blaise attaqua directement dans le vif, évitant de penser à tous ces Moldus à proximité :

— Une discussion déplaisante nous attend.

Autant affoler les signaux d'alarme de la jeune femme.

— Déplaisante ?

Son calme apparent contrastait avec les inflexions légèrement angoissées de sa voix. Se recomposant une attitude offensive, Pansy rétorqua :

— Tu vas remettre cette histoire de Gardien sur le tapis ?  
— Non, non, je suis passé à autre chose, rejeta-t-il négligemment. C'est en lien avec le projet de Drago.  
— Je ne peux rien faire. Mon père m'interdit –  
— Rien de cet ordre.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de couper la parole, mais il ne voulait pas que la bonne humeur de Pansy disparaisse complètement. Il devait trouver l'équilibre entre angoisse et terreur, pas assaillir la jeune femme de vieux souvenirs. Les Moldus l'inquiétaient peut-être un peu, aussi.

— Un certain nombre de personnes vont collaborer... – Blaise s'arrêta quelques instants pour déterminer ce qui dégoûterait le plus Pansy – Ronald Weasley nous rejoint-  
— Hors de question, pesta-t-elle, sifflante.

Dans le wagon, les exemplaires du _Times_ bruissèrent pour permettre aux voyageurs de suivre la scène. L'immobilisme des images, le claquement régulier des roues contre les rails et les petits yeux curieux angoissaient Blaise.

— Un héros de guerre ayant des relations au Ministère est toujours utile, se força-t-il à répondre.

Les yeux exorbités, la Serpentard respirait rapidement. Se concentrant sur la sorcière en face pour faire abstraction de son environnement, Blaise poursuivit, plus confiant :

— Bien sûr, il aurait été plus judicieux d'avoir le grand Harry Potter mais, comme tu le sais, il a disparu. Difficile de convaincre les absents. En attendant une réapparition miraculeuse, nous devrons nous contenter de Weasley. Dès que je lui ai montré une bourse de Gallions, il a été incroyablement coopératif. Ah, les pauvres... Prêts à vendre leur âme pour deux mornilles ! [2]

Pansy paraissait tétanisée. Pour lui laisser le temps d'encaisser, Blaise détourna le regard sur la vitre.

Depuis peu, de vastes étendues de végétation sauvage remplaçaient l'aire urbaine londonienne. Au bout d'un moment, quand le sol des prairies devint argile, Blaise reprit la parole.

— Autre solution, on peut impliquer Nott.  
— Il n'est plus à Azkaban ? demanda la jeune femme, confuse.  
— Nott fils, précisa-t-il obligeamment.

Le soulagement atténuait les traits durs de Pansy. Puis, soudainement, la ligne de la mâchoire se crispa et ses yeux devinrent défiants.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas évoqué cette possibilité plus tôt ?  
— Tu ne voulais pas que les autres Serpentard soient dans la confidence. Je n'ai fait que respecter ta décision.

Pas faux, même si Blaise omettait délibérément une partie de la vérité. S'il n'avait pas parlé de Nott en premier lieu, c'était parce qu'il savait que Pansy s'y serait farouchement opposée, mais avec la belette dans la balance, les lignes bougeaient. [3]

— Entre Weasley et Nott, articula-t-elle lentement. Il ne dira rien ?  
— Il ne pourra pas, le _Fidelitas_...

La Serpentard le fixait attentivement.

— Il me mange littéralement dans la main, ajouta-t-il, nerveux.

 _Erreur_. Avant, elle pressentait, à juste titre, qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Avec ce mensonge, elle en avait la preuve. Mais Blaise comprenait qu'on ne pouvait pas gagner contre Pansy Parkinson sans consentir à quelques sacrifices. En lui révélant les résistances de Nott, elle emportait une information, futur levier de pouvoir. Le leurre Weasley était un coup de génie parce que, même si Pansy savait qu'il mentait, elle ferait tout pour éviter d'impliquer la belette dans leur plan.

— Bien, tu m'as eue, consentit-elle. Va pour Nott... qui te mange dans la main. Et arrête de t'alarmer pour les Moldus, réprimanda la Serpentard avec un sourire. Tu as ta baguette, non ?

Pensif, Blaise approuva, jouant distraitement avec celle-ci pour essayer d'oublier les Moldus. Que Pansy ne soit pas dupe importait peu, la seule nécessité...

— Attends, attends. Depuis quand tu ne pleures plus ?

Il fronçait les sourcils.

— La potion d'oubli perturbe l'éveil et le sommeil. Je prends une potion régénérante le matin et une de sommeil sans-rêve le soir mais, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas très efficace. Je me sens toujours un peu étourdie. Et tu n'es pas Drago.

Pansy ricana.

— Souvent, il suffit que mon regard soit un peu humide pour le faire plier, il est si mignon... Je t'ai raconté comment j'ai réussi à lui faire prendre Fluffy ? D'ailleurs, où est-il ?  
— Il s'occupe de ses parents.  
— Décevant, ironisa-t-elle. Depuis quand je ne suis plus le centre du monde ?

* * *

— Vous placerez des Détraqueurs ici, là et là, dictait Shacklebolt en marquant de points lumineux un plan avec sa baguette. Tiberius ?

Un sorcier trapu, massif, au visage long s'avança pour examiner plus précisément la carte.

— Mettez un patronus près du public, dit Tiberius d'une voix bourrue en relevant la tête. Par sécurité.

Shacklebolt approuva. Le petit homme à la silhouette de grenouille demanda, une grande plume blanche à la main :

— Qui passera en premier ?  
— Nott, répondit le ministre. Il est à Azkaban depuis l'attaque du Département des mystères, et la condamnation ne posera pas de difficultés. Flagrant délit.

La plume, prête à tout consigner, grattait rapidement.

— Malefoy en dernier alors ?

Avant que cela puisse être noté, Tiberius intervint d'une voix coupante.

— Cette décision est-elle étrangère à la généreuse donation du jeune Lord Malefoy au Ministère ?  
— À Ste Mangouste, rectifia Shacklebolt.  
— Vous ne répondez pas à la question.  
— Non, lâcha-il, crispé. L'affaire Malefoy est... sensible. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre le premier procès public. Il passera en dernier.

* * *

Un bruit confus et indistinct réveilla brusquement Ron. Un instant désorienté, sa vision redevint claire lorsqu'il croisa un regard noisette encadré d'une épaisse tignasse brune. Hermione. Assise sur l'une des chaises qui encerclaient le lit d'hôpital, la Gryffondor avait une drôle d'expression qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier.

Les draps tièdes et mouillés de transpiration s'emmêlaient autour de ses longs membres, empêchant Ron de se redresser complètement. La position inconfortable, à moitié suspendu, l'obligeait à prendre appui sur sa jambe.

— Salut, souffla Hermione en guise d'introduction.

Ses yeux. Il y lut la lassitude, l'inquiétude, cette drôle d'émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait lui rendre visite. Conscient de son air malade, Ron se repeigna maladroitement avec ses doigts un peu tordus.

— Tu vas bien ?  
— Mieux, marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise. Et toi ?

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour s'élever, mais le mouvement lui arracha un cri. Les muscles de son dos tiraient sur sa cuisse, impossible de s'asseoir.

— Ça va, répondit Hermione, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. Si je ne suis pas venue avant, c'est parce qu' – elle inspira, comme pour se donner du courage avant de plonger dans le vide – être en colère contre toi n'aurait pas été correct.

Ron ne savait pas comment expliquer qu'il avait compris que la jeune femme avait besoin de prendre ses distances, qu'il avait accepté la punition.

— Euh. J-je comprends.

En y pensant, il n'avait jamais su trouver les bons mots.

— Ginny m'a dit que tu sortais ?  
— Oui, mais je ne rentre pas. Papa m'a trouvé une place pour la potion d'oubli. Ils pensent que ça serait bien pour...

La phrase resta en suspens, l'idée quasi présente dans la pièce, formant une troisième personne entre eux.

—C'est bien, commenta Hermione.

Silence.

— Maintenant que tu vas mieux, reprit-elle, on pourrait discuter.

Ron essaya à nouveau de se tenir droit, mais la douleur lancinante de sa jambe le paralysait. En comparaison, les élancements de sa conscience étaient presque tolérables.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Je sais que je me suis conduit comme un... un...

Il scrutait ses mains comme s'il espérait qu'un mot suffisamment fort s'impose à lui.

— J'ai été en dessous de tout...

 _Comme toujours_ , voulut-il ajouter, mais il n'en eut pas la force. Tremblant, la vision floue, il concentrait toute son énergie à ne pas éclater violemment en sanglots.

— Tu sais, commença-t-elle prudemment, ces quelques semaines loin de toi m'ont fait beaucoup de bien.

Un coup dans l'estomac aurait été moins cruel. Sans Harry qui apaisait souvent les tensions entre eux, il devenait difficile de maintenir des rapports normaux.

— Le malheur rend égoïste, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais, pour moi, je...

Elle détourna le regard et, soudain, Ron saisit l'expression indéchiffrable de la jeune femme. Elle était folle de rage.

— Je pense qu'il serait bien, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, qu'on prenne nos distances. Au moins le temps qu'Harry revienne.

Des mauvais souvenirs resurgirent, ravivant des peurs intimes. _Le moins aimé depuis toujours... Beaucoup mieux sans toi, beaucoup plus heureux... Contents de ton absence..._

— Tu... Tu... Désolé, bégaya-t-il, hébété.

Comme si la Gryffondor n'avait attendu qu'un mot pour laisser libre court à sa colère, elle éclata, furieuse :

— Tu penses qu'il suffit de dire désolé pour que tout s'arrange ? Tu nous as abandonné en quittant cette tente ! Je t'ai supplié ! Et tu _recommences_. Je ne suis pas infirmière !

Elle hurlait, démente, et Ron la dévisageait, anéanti. Leurs problèmes dépassaient le cadre du désartibulement accidentel ; des années de rancœurs et de déceptions remontaient à la surface.

— Non, c'est fini, reprit calmement Hermione.

* * *

[1] Intercity, pour les trains entre Londres et sa campagne, mais je me suis permis de traduire.

[2] On peut trouver trois types de pièces dans le Monde Magique britannique : le Gallion d'or, la Mornille d'argent et la Noise de bronze. Dans Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers, Hagrid explique : « Celles en or sont des Gallions. En argent, ce sont les Mornilles. Il y a dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallion d'or et vingt-neuf Noises de bronze dans une Mornille. C'est facile à retenir. »

[3] Weasel-Belette, surnom désobligeant de Ron Weasley.


	6. Trahis

— Tu ne peux pas simplement abandonner Fluffy ?

Pansy écoutait Drago d'une oreille distraite. Depuis qu'il était passé la prendre, le Serpentard n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. Elle aurait bien récupéré son boursouf seule, mais c'était impossible. _Fallait-il que le monde sorcier soit si vieux jeu ?_ Les Sang-Pur ne peuvent se déplacer sans être accompagnées d'un homme convenable. Il existait une tolérance pour les femmes mariées mais, malheureusement, elle était célibataire et le resterait.

L'hôtel particulier des Patil donnait sur Piccadilly, grande artère londonienne. Remontant prestement la longue cour d'entrée, bordée de verdures et fontaines, Pansy distança l'héritier Malefoy. Quand elle tomba nez à nez avec une porte gigantesque ornée de moulures dorées, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour vérifier l'irréprochabilité de sa tenue et, satisfaite de son allure, tourna les talons en direction de Drago. Ce dernier arrivait tout juste devant la porte, essoufflé et légèrement rouge sous l'effort. La robe qu'il portait était d'excellente qualité, de longs fils argentés tranchaient avec l'étoffe vert bouteille, octroyant à son porteur une élégance discrète.

— Pourquoi je dois te suivre partout comme un petit chien apprivoisé ? geignit-t-il.

D'un coup d'oeil, Pansy évalua l'apparence de son complice, grand, nerveux, raffiné, les traits pointus, les cheveux fins, d'un blond presque surnaturel et, notant l'aspect sans défaut, appuya sur le carillon.

— À Poudlard, c'est moi qui te suivais. N'est-ce pas là un juste retour des choses ?  
— On peut même dire que tu me poursuivais, ricana Drago.

Un vieil elfe de maison les accueillit.

— Parvati nous attend, l'informa Pansy.  
— Drago, ne me laisse pas toute seule à la bibliothèque, Drago, viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle avec moi, Drago, accompagne-moi au bal... Tu jacassais continuellement, me forçant à être ton ami, râla le Serpentard.

Dès qu'ils pénétraient dans l'immense bâtisse, Malefoy abandonna son air boudeur pour une expression plus froide. L'elfe les conduisit dans un petit salon victorien richement décoré de papiers peints colorés et canapés en velours que Drago observa d'un oeil indifférent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Parvati apparut. Comme souvent, elle arborait une longue natte d'un noir brillant mise en valeur par une robe parme.

— Pansy, quel plais...

Elle stoppa net quand elle s'aperçut de la présence du redoutable et redouté préfet de Serpentard.

— Malefoy, se présenta-t-il inutilement, le plaisir est pour moi.

Il sourit légèrement quand une discrète rougeur submergea les pommettes caramels de son hôte. Impatiente, et légèrement écœurée par le petit numéro de séduction, Pansy s'empara du fil de la conversation.

— Fluffy a été sage ?  
— Une vraie crème, gloussa Parvati. Attends, je vais le chercher.

Quand la sorcière disparut, Pansy se tourna vers Malefoy.

— Elle a été gentille avec moi, ne fais pas ton salaud.  
— Très gentille, oui, railla-t-il. Je suis le seul à me souvenir qu'elle t'a quasiment agressé à Ste Mangouste ? reprit-il plus sèchement.  
— Elle a gardé Fluffy, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici.  
— Évidemment que je ne peux garder ton boursouf, je suis occupé à de plus grands projets. Manifestement, cette pauvre fille n'a rien à faire de ses journées pour trouver le temps de s'occuper de cette chose ridicule ! Et je compte bien –

Le bruit de pas dans le couloir le réduisit au silence. Parvati réapparut, une boule de fourrure et un minuscule hibou dans les bras. Souple et énergique, Pansy se leva d'un bond pour toucher son animal de compagnie.

— Hey, Fluffy... Tu me reconnais ?

Le boursouf étudia le visage carré entouré d'épais cheveux bruns de la jeune femme avant de bourdonner doucement.

— Tellement adorable, couina Pansy.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, dégoûté.

— Il est à toi ? demanda la Serpentard en examinant l'autre animal.  
— Non, non, c'est Coquecigrue, le hibou – Parvati hésita légèrement – de Ron.

Pansy s'écarta, une moue de dédain rehaussant son nez retroussé sur le visage.

— Weasley n'a personne pour garder son hibou ? s'étonna Drago, secrètement ravi de voir que son amie n'avait pas complètement viré Poufsouffle.

La brune lui adressa une œillade glacée. _Merci de rappeler que, moi non plus, je n'ai personne pour garder mon animal_ lui reprochait le regard noir.

— La situation est différente, tenta-t-il pour se rattraper. Tu es fille unique, tes amis sont des Sang-Pur tous très occupés par leurs obligations... Les Weasley ne sont-ils pas au moins une dizaine ? Et qu'ont-il à faire à part souiller leur...

Il s'interrompit, semblant soudainement se souvenir que Parvati était une Gryffondor, amie des Sang-Impur et Traître à leur sang.

— Ron est à l'hôpital, expliqua placidement l'indienne.

Pansy sursauta.

— Depuis quand ?  
— Quelques mois... Hermione s'est occupée de Coq un moment mais elle ne pensait pas que l'hospitalisation de Ron durerait si longtemps. Et puis, maintenant, qu'il a été accepté pour la potion d'oubli...

Cette fois, c'est Drago qui sursauta.

— Qu'est-ce que Weasmoche peut bien avoir à oublier ? s'irrita-t-il, la voix traînante. Quand je pense à ce que certains ont enduré et ont quand même dû payer pour...  
— Tais-toi, coupa la Serpentard.

Tremblante, Pansy drapa sa longue cape noire sur ses épaules.

— Parvati, merci pour Fluffy, je t'enverrai une lettre. Drago, on s'en va, glapit-t-elle, implacable.  
— Je ne suis pas un chien apprivoisé, râla-t-il une fois dehors, à bonne distance de l'hôtel particulier.

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, sa baguette vibrant autant que le feu de ses yeux.

— Weasley est à l'hôpital, Blaise m'a menti ! rugit-elle.  
— De quoi tu parles ? Tu as perdu la tête ?  
— Blaise m'a expliqué que Weasley était impliqué dans ton plan, articula-t-elle lentement, furieuse, et que, si je voulais l'éviter, la seule alternative était Nott.

Drago comprit.

— Et alors ? Blaise savait parfaitement que tu refuserais –  
— Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ça ? hurla presque Pansy.  
— Je n'apprécie pas Nott non plus, répondit-il sèchement. Mais les sorciers ayant les capacités de lancer un Infero et acceptant de le faire ne courent pas les rues. Estime-toi heureuse que Zabini ait réussi à te faire accepter diplomatiquement la situation. Moi, je n'aurais pas eu autant d'égards.

Puis, devant la mine douloureuse de son amie, Drago s'adoucit :

— Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Je te le promets.

* * *

Allongé sur son nouveau lit d'hôpital, Ron fixait, maussade, le tableau en face de lui. À l'intérieur du cadre, deux infirmières, une à l'air dur et l'autre compatissant, discutaient à voix basse depuis ce qui ressemblait au boudoir d'un vieux château anglais.

— Un problème ? grogna-t-il, après un long moment.

Il savait qu'il faisait peur avec son teint blafard et ses yeux injectés de sang, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'ignorer. Quoiqu'il aurait bien aimé qu'on l' _oublie_ un peu.

Depuis que son père avait annoncé la grande nouvelle, son intégration au programme, Molly et Ginny s'intéressaient bruyamment à son avenir. Dès qu'une occasion se présentait, c'est-à-dire un silence dans la conversation – et les silences, ils n'en manquaient pas –, sa mère lui demandait ce qu'il comptait faire, le pressait de penser à son futur. Sa sœur avait pris l'initiative d'envoyer un dossier pour une formation d'Auror qui débutait à l'automne prochain, ce qui avait énervé Ron au-delà de toute mesure. Merlin, il n'avait même pas fini Poudlard ! Et les ASPIC ? Même si, en raison de services exceptionnels rendus à la communauté magique, une dérogation lui avait été accordée, il ne se sentait pas capable. Encore moins légitime. Et il n'était même plus sûr de vouloir encore être Auror... Le temps où il rêvait d'une carrière de chasseur de mages noirs, promesse d'aventures et d'adrénaline, était loin. Sous l'insistance des deux femmes, Ron avait lancé l'idée d'aider Georges à la boutique, mais le jeune homme savait que les souvenirs instauraient une chape de plomb chez _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_.

— Nous remarquions que la jeune fille présente avant vous, expliqua poliment une des deux après un long silence, semblait moins mal.

Super. Est-ce que toute sa vie devait être une compétition dont il sortait perdant ? Même pathétique, il l'était plus que les autres. Personne n'avait protesté, mais Ron sentait bien que sa famille émettait de sérieux doutes sur sa capacité à aider quiconque, Georges compris. Inutile, irrécupérable. Et ce n'est pas la nouvelle potion à la mode qui allait changer cet état de fait.

Comme si les infirmières avaient saisi la noirceur de ses pensées, une précisa, rassurante :

— La potion accomplit des miracles.  
— Ça tombe bien, c'est pile ce dont j'ai besoin : un miracle.

Pour ne pas se retrouver de nouveau seul face à ses pensées, Ron avoua :

— Je perds ma magie.

Les murmures cessèrent, et les deux femmes échangèrent un regard. Sentant qu'aucune ne prendrait l'initiative d'expliquer cet étrange échange, Ron brava :

— Vous avez déjà vu un cas pareil avant ?

De l'extérieur, il paraissait courageux, mais intérieurement...

— Non, convint la plus grande.  
— Vous ne pouvez rien me dire d'autre ? Utile d'être un tableau dans un hôpital, marmonna-t-il.  
— Avec la magie, ce qu'on perd disparaît à jamais. Mais je suppose que cela ne vous aide pas vraiment ?  
— Vous supposez bien.

Il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, submergé par le désespoir. _Sa magie, perdue à jamais..._

Pendant qu'il pleurait silencieusement, Ron se fit la réflexion que le destin trouve toujours quelque chose à prendre, même lorsqu'il ne reste plus rien. 


	7. Confrérie

— Pourquoi la rencontre a lieu ici déjà ?

De ses larges épaules à ses longues jambes, la puissance du physique athlétique de Blaise formait un contraste saisissant avec le _Petit Salon Rose_. Drago, léger et délicat, cadrait mieux avec le décor, même si son air morne et préoccupé brisait le tableau féerique.

Tous les éléments de cette pièce, des nuances chair, pêche et saumon, au plafond étrangement bas, en passant par les meubles précieux et rétrécis, procuraient à l'ensemble un aspect immatériel de maison de poupées. Le _Petit Salon Rose_ , une création de Mrs. Parkinson, la mère de Pansy, une femme d'intérieur passée maître dans l'art de la coercition architecturale, devait initialement contraindre sa principale résidente à envisager l'amitié de manière plus féminine. Résultat, Blaise et Drago se cognaient constamment. Pansy, plus petite, mais bien plus énergique, avec sa démarche rapide et féroce, percutait régulièrement les vases de fleurs et autres décorums que Mrs. Parkinson disposait stratégiquement dans les lieux de passage.

— Une nouvelle méthode inventive pour contrarier ma mère, répondit Pansy.  
— Et moi qui pensais que Mr Parkinson renâclait à te laisser sortir depuis que les Nés-moldus pullulent dans les promenades sorcières, remarqua narquoisement Drago.

La Serpentard lui décocha un regard noir.

— Cependant, reprit-il, le _Petit Salon Rose_ peut nous donner l'avantage face à Nott. En le déstabilisant.  
— Suis-je le seul à me soucier des apparences ? s'interrogea Blaise, un accent d'irritation dans la voix. De quoi ai-je l'air ?

Machinalement, Pansy et Drago tournèrent le regard en direction du garçon noir, coincé dans un petit canapé rose dragée, les jambes pliées en quatre.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'un endroit spécifique pour être impressionnant, ricana la jeune sorcière. Peut-être qu'on devrait s'organiser pour discuter dans le fond d'une cave ? Tu te sentirais plus à l'aise ? Plus raccord avec ton image de Serpentard sombre et torturé ?  
— Les apparences, voilà la seule chose qui nous reste, répliqua Blaise, étrangement sérieux, autant les préserver.  
— Alors là, tu –

Poky, l'elfe de maison des Parkinson, apparut dans un « pop », interrompant la conversation.

— Maîtresse, pardonnez-moi, dit-elle en s'inclinant si bas que son nez crochu frôlait le sol. Monsieur Nott est là...  
— Remettons cette _fascinante_ discussion à plus tard, conclut Pansy, notre associé vient d'arriver.

Repérant distraitement l'elfe de maison, toujours quasiment couché, elle ajouta sèchement :

— Rends-toi utile.

Poky disparut dans un léger « pop ». Puis, changeant d'avis :

— Poky, rappela la jeune sorcière.

Nouveau « pop », nouvelle révérence.

— Prépare un plateau de thé. Avec des petits gâteaux.

Enclavé dans un angle de la pièce, Drago avait été jusque-là un intervenant discret. Ses rares prises de parole n'exprimaient que railleries, catégorie usuelle de bavardages pour les Serpentard. Mais, notant que Pansy devenait agressive, signe de nervosité chez elle, les femmes ne savaient se défendre que par l'attaque, Drago s'avança, déterminé à lui prendre la place en première ligne.

— Souviens-toi que c'est juste ce mec étrange de Poudlard, ne le laisse pas t'atteindre et laisse-moi parler.  
— Tu ne lui rends pas service avec cette attitude, réprima sévèrement Blaise.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre aux ingestions autoritaires de ce connard prétentieux, Théodore Nott fut introduit par Poky. Il n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard. Drago trouvait qu'il avait l'allure d'un homme enfermé dans un corps d'adolescent, grand et maigre comme s'il avait été soudainement pris au dépourvu par un pic de croissance.

— Nott, salua-t-il de sa voix traînante.  
— Malefoy.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Nott se détourna pour passer en revue tous les éléments du _Petit Salon Rose_ et, immanquablement, tomba sur Blaise, recroquevillé sur le canapé. S'il fut surpris ou amusé, il n'en montra rien.

— Zabini, constata-t-il neutrement, sans chercher à s'approcher.  
— Nott.

Blaise n'amorça pas le moindre mouvement pour se lever, comme si le fait d'être rétracté et tordu dans cette position sans élégance prouvait on-ne-sait-quoi.

Nott remarqua enfin Pansy, légèrement en retrait sous les conseils de Drago. Un instant, il marqua une pause, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Malefoy pouvait pratiquement toucher la question qui se reflétait dans les deux billes noires insondables : devait-il s'incliner galamment avant de lui baiser la main comme l'exigeait la politesse ? L'indécision de Nott fut brève. Un battement à peine.

— Parkinson, salua-t-il.

Avec une sérénité imperturbable, il tendit la main, serrant celle de Pansy dans une poignée ferme.

— Nott, répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

Moins sèchement que ce à quoi Drago s'attendait. Poky réapparut, le plateau de thé dans les mains. D'un geste, il lui indiqua une table basse qui aurait pu servir de support pour un jeu de dînette.

Personne n'y toucha.

— Vous avez lu la presse ? demanda Malefoy.  
— Il va falloir être un peu plus précis, pointa Blaise qui dépliait ses longues jambes pour chasser les fourmillements dus à l'inconfort de sa position  
— Ce qui nous intéresse, s'agaça Drago, les procès. La Gazette du Sorcier a annoncé une longue série d'audiences, mais j'ai du mal à y croire, je n'ai reçu aucun hibou.

Blaise s'immobilisa, gêné. Cette fois, ce n'était pas la position qui l'incommodait mais l'attitude inepte du chef des opérations. Drago Malefoy, fonçant droit dans le mur comme le gamin insensible qu'il était. Nott Senior attendait son procès depuis la Bataille du Département des mystères, embuscade où il avait été fait prisonnier. Le sujet était _sensible_ , par Merlin.

— J'en ai reçu un, répondit posément Théodore, prenant Blaise par surprise. Le Ministre de la Magie m'a informé que le rendez-vous pour mon père était pris, le huit du mois prochain – Il haussa les épaules – Je suppose que l'échéancier est long, d'où l'absence de hibou pour toi.

Silence.

— Sans compter que la situation n'est pas la même. Dans mon cas, les dés sont jetés. Il a été pris en flagrant délit, la condamnation ne fait aucun doute. Mr et Mrs Malefoy ont des arguments, de l'argent, des relations. C'est infiniment plus délicat pour le ministère.

Le timbre de sa voix était détaché. Si Blaise n'avait pas été présent, à trois pas de Théodore, il aurait eu du mal à croire qu'on puisse parler du Baiser du Détraqueur avec nonchalance alors qu'un membre de sa famille était certain d'y avoir droit. D'autant plus que Mr Nott était son seul proche encore en vie. Blaise savait ce qu'était une vie sans figure paternelle, sa mère ayant passé sa vie à éliminer ses maris pour s'accaparer leur fortune, difficile de tisser des liens durables dans ces conditions, mais il avait un semblant de famille, des amis. Pas Nott.

Pour la première fois, Blaise ne pouvait pas mesurer pleinement la situation d'un autre.

Malefoy, lui, n'avait manifestement pas les mêmes questionnements ou scrupules.

— Tu as raison, les procès ne sont pas intéressants. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est le prochain mouvement du ministère. Ces Traîtres-à-leur-Sang veulent donner l'impression d'agir... et je me demande ce qu'ils vont inventer pour nous ostraciser encore plus que maintenant.  
— Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait y changer quelque chose, intervint Blaise, attendre et subir sont nos seules options.

Pansy et Nott acquiescèrent.

— Enchaînons donc sur un sujet où nous avons le pouvoir, rebondit Drago. Alors, Nott, ces entraînements à l' _Infero_ ? Concluants ?  
— Intéressants.  
— Qui t'a fait assez de mal pour que tu puisses lui lancer cette malédiction ? s'intéressa Blaise.

Il se demanda ce qui était le plus dérangeant, qu'une personne lisse, placide et détaché comme Nott ait assez de souffrances pour invoquer un _Infero_ ou qu'il ait dû faire appel à d'autres sorciers.

— Plus important, s'impatienta Malefoy, sur combien de personnes peux-tu le lancer ?  
— Et notre arrangement ?

Prudent, songea Drago. Tant mieux. Sa main droite s'enfonça dans la poche de sa robe pour en extirper sa baguette. D'un informulé, il fit apparaître un bout de papier et, d'un autre sortilège, imprima le secret. L'air impénétrable, Malefoy jeta un sort de lévitation. Le papier s'éleva dans les airs, léger comme une plume, pour voyager doucement vers la paume ouverte de Nott.

Qui saisit le billet en plein vol et le déplia pour entrer dans la confidence.

Nott leva la tête vers Drago, Blaise et Pansy, tous les trois immobiles, qui l'observaient fixement, avant de revenir sur le parchemin. Il semblait avoir du mal à assimiler la différence obscène entre le _Petit Salon Rose_ et les mots imprimés sur le papier.

Quand le silence devint pénible, Malefoy murmura quasi indistinctement un _Incendio_ qui enflamma le billet, le réduisant en cendres et siffla, à bout de nerfs :

— Ne dis rien.  
— Je ne pense pas que Not–  
— Pas un mot, surenchérit-il, interrompant violemment Blaise. Je redemande, sur combien de personnes peux-tu le lancer ?  
— Pas autant, admit Théodore, la voix trouble.  
— Pas autant, répéta Drago, glacial avant de se tourner vers Blaise. Tu avais dit qu'il pourrait le faire ! Je t'ai soutenu alors que Pansy – celle-ci, atone jusque là, sursauta – était contre ! Ce désastre-là, c'est ta faute ! hurla-t-il, rouge de colère, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés.

Blaise se décida enfin à quitter ce canapé ridicule. S'étirant paresseusement, il s'approcha du plateau de thé pour s'en servir une tasse. Pansy l'observait intensément, stupéfaite. Drago, lui, était décontenancé. Il s'attendait à une confrontation en bonne et due forme, pas à ce petit numéro absurde.

— Une tasse, Malefoy ? proposa Blaise, gaiement. Dommage, ça t'aurait fait redescendre un peu, poursuivit-il, brutal, toute trace d'amabilité disparue. Pansy, une tasse ?

L'intéressée secoua la tête en signe de négation. Blaise porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

— Tu as raison, le thé a refroidi, c'est imbuvable. Tiens, en parlant de choses imbuvables...

Il posa la petite tasse si abruptement contre la table que tout le service à thé trembla.

— Malefoy,se laissant inlassablement dominer par l'émotion du moment. Nott, combien ?  
— Deux, peut-être trois.

Nott le dévisageait comme s'il était un sujet d'études particulièrement fascinant. Compréhensible. Après tout, on ne rencontrait pas tous les jours un homme capable de s'énerver calmement, la mainmise sur son contrôle qui ne lui échappait jamais. Pour peu, Blaise avait presque envie de conjurer un miroir pour admirer l'homme maîtrisé et intelligent qu'il était.

— Et avec plus d'entraînement ?  
— Tous, assura Nott, tranquille, confiant.  
— La vie vient de prouver une nouvelle fois à Malefoy l'étendue de son émotivité, railla méchamment Blaise, prononçant le mot émotivité comme une marque infamante.  
— Putain, ta gueule, aboya Drago, rougissant cette fois sous le coup d'une autre émotion.  
— Pour revenir sur l' _Infero_ , qui réclamera justice ? s'enquit Théodore, indifférent à ces petits jeux entre amis.  
— Moi, intervint Pansy.  
— Impossible, répondit-il. Ils remonteraient facilement jusqu'à toi. Puis moi.  
— Le moment où ton avis nous intéressait a dû m'échapper ?

Le retour de la voix traînante. En désespoir de cause, Nott se tourna vers Blaise qui, étonnamment, était, à cet instant, la personne la plus susceptible d'être raisonnable de la pièce.

— Pansy, confirma ce dernier. On discutera des détails plus tard. Pour l'instant, il manque toujours un contact au ministère.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pendant ces trois mois ? reprocha Drago.  
— Parce que tu crois qu'il est facile pour un ancien Mangemort de fraterniser avec les types du ministère ? riposta Blaise.  
— Pour un homme qui se vante d'être le sorcier le plus malin du –  
— Et Weasley ? les interrompit Pansy.  
— Weasley ? répéta stupidement Nott.

Celui-ci n'était pas le seul à éprouver des difficultés à suivre le raisonnement de Pansy. Drago et Blaise ressemblaient à des trolls qui essayaient de résoudre une équation de troisième degré.

— Tu sais que ce n'était qu'une manœuvre d'intimidation, articula lentement Blaise. Il n'a jamais été question d'impliquer ce naze.  
— Eh bien, examinons la question. C'est un héros de guerre – Pansy grimaça en l'énonçant à haute voix –, cela doit être facile pour lui d'entrer au ministère, non ?

Ils se regardèrent tous, interdits.

— Pans, commença Drago, consterné.  
— Non, écoute. Parvati lui garde son hibou !

Drago la dévisagea comme si elle avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Blaise et Nott, eux, demeurèrent immobiles.

— Ce qui veut dire qu'il est seul, isolé des siens, s'entêta Pansy. On peut s'arranger pour se servir de lui sans le mêler au plan.  
— Tu n'as pas plus alambiqué comme idée ? risqua Blaise.  
— Si vous aimez la simplicité, rentrez chez vous, asséna la sorcière. Et laissez faire les adultes.

* * *

 _Mot d'auteure_ : J'ai publié deux chapitres en une fois pour rattraper le retard de publication et avancer un peu, quand même. Pas mal d'informations sur le plan des Serpentard et les Serpentard eux-même, gardez les yeux ouverts, aha. La storyline de Ron est plus lente, mais elle prendra un jour de l'ampleur, promis. Merci de votre lecture ! 


	8. Échec

— Échec.

Le fou, pièce sournoise de l'échiquier abîmé de Ron, observait le Roi adverse avec convoitise.

— Quel joli coup ! s'exclama Evangeline, la plus douce des infirmières du tableau.  
— Dire qu'il essaie tous les jours de transformer l'eau en Whisky Pur Feu, maugréa la seconde.  
— Ne sois pas si mauvaise perdante, la réprimanda aimablement Evangeline. La vie n'a pas été facile pour lui ces derniers temps.  
— Et il se remonte le moral en m'écrasant aux échecs. Splendide.  
— Bon, vous jouez ? marmonna Ron.

Même si ses appuis en défense manquaient de solidité, son adversaire pouvait difficilement s'en sortir indemne. Ron s'autorisa un sourire et, pendant que Morgane cherchait une faille dans sa stratégie, coula un regard torve en direction de la table de nuit. Avec l'armoire horizontale poussée sous le lit, ces deux meubles renfermaient la totalité de ses effets personnels. Force était de constater qu'un désordre épouvantable y régnait. Dès le deuxième jour, Ron avait mal rangé son encrier et ses plumes, Hermione s'en chargeait depuis Poudlard, ce qui avaient rendu inutilisables ses tee-shirts Canons de Chudley. Et ces affreux tee-shirts oranges qu'il ne portait plus que par loyauté composaient l'intégralité de sa garde-robe. Ron avait donc été forcé de porter son haut de pyjama pendant des jours, le temps que sa mère lui rende visite et lui enseigne le sortilège détachant. N'ayant aucune disposition pour la magie domestique, même avec le bon sortilège, ses tee-shirts, froissés comme s'ils avaient passé l'été roulés en boule dans une malle humide, conservaient de légers reflets bleus.

Surprenant le regard de Ron, Evangeline l'interrogea :

— Cette lettre te tourmente encore ?

Si seulement ces maudits tee-shirts étaient son unique soucis...

— Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ? piqua Morgane. Il agit simplement comme ceux de son espèce. Pour foncer dans le danger sans réfléchir, les Gryffondor sont forts, mais vient un moment où ils doivent faire face à des épreuves plus psychologiques. Et là, ils s'arrêtent de courir pour pleurnicher sur l'injustice de la vie. Ou ils sombrent dans le Whisky Pur Feu.  
— Vous pouvez arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ? s'irrita Ron, les yeux de nouveau rivés sur l'échiquier.

Morgane avait dégagé l'aile-roi, laissant celui-ci sous la protection de la tour. Un bon coup, idéal pour une stratégie de repli après la menace du Fou, mais, malheureusement, plus qu'insuffisant pour le battre. Les échecs étaient le seul domaine où Ron ne doutait jamais. À onze ans, contre l'échiquier géant de McGonagall, peut-être un peu, un instant... Mais depuis, plus jamais. Ron connaissait sa valeur de joueur d'échec, ce qui le rendait confiant et déterminé. De ce fait, son jeu, d'une patience infinie et d'un sens du sacrifice remarquablement pragmatique, instaurait de pénibles guerres d'usure. Comme Morgane, ses adversaires réagissaient à son jeu, s'échappant coup après coup de ses leurres, lui laissant le temps et l'espace nécessaires à l'organisation de pièges mortels.

— Cavalier en E3, formula-t-il posément, secrètement réjoui de la tournure de la partie.  
— Tu pourrais nous dire ce qu'elle raconte, cette lettre... Pour qu'on t'aide à prendre une décision.

Morgane ricana au commentaire de sa consœur.

— Tu n'as aucun talent pour les manigances.  
— Tu te trompes, j'essaie de secourir un ami, s'indigna faiblement Evangeline en rougissant.

Ron redressa la tête pour la dévisager d'un oeil circonspect.

— Oui, bon, peut-être que j'ai un tout petit peu envie de savoir – Morgane roula des yeux devant l'évidence du mensonge – mais tu as devant toi des siècles d'expérience féminine...

Il grogna, agacé par l'interruption. Puis, devant l'insistance silencieuse des infirmières, céda.

— Hermione, la femme qui... Bref. Elle me donne de ses nouvelles.

Elles l'encouragèrent à poursuivre.

— Elle a déménagé dans un appartement plus proche de son nouveau travail, elle est, hm, stagiaire au Département de la justice magique.

Mal à l'aise, Ron se leva brusquement. En deux enjambées, il se tenait devant la table de nuit et en ouvrait le tiroir. De ses doigts légèrement tordus, l'ancien Préfet explora le contenu pendant quelques minutes avant d'extirper une lettre froissée et de la déplier comme s'il ne connaissait pas ces lignes par coeur. Pendant que ses yeux retraçaient les chemins détournés et sinueux du message, Ron expliqua :

— Elle parle de son appartement qui est petit mais bien plus agréable que... De son premier procès, d'anciens amis qui continuent leur vie... De mon frère, acheva-t-il la gorge nouée.  
— Quel frère ? Un vivant ou le mort ?  
— Morgane ! s'étouffa l'autre infirmière. Tu ne peux pas...  
— Un vivant, coupa Ron. Le jumeau de celui qui est...  
— Parti ? proposa doucement Evangeline.  
— Et qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce frère ?

Devant le regard noir de sa consœur, Morgana se défendit :

— C'est toi qui voulais savoir.  
— George, le jumeau, précisa Ron avant qu'elles ne demandent, veut créer un tableau de Fred.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin de préciser l'identité de Fred.

— Impossible, objecta Morgane.  
— Vraiment ? Là, je t'aplatis aux échecs. Tu es le personnage d'un tableau, non ? Votre présence, notre discussion, c'est bien la preuve que c'est possible.  
— Ne lui dis pas, gémit Evangeline.

Légèrement perdu, Ron insista :

— Je veux savoir.  
— Tu l'as entendu, il veut savoir.

Et, avant que Morgane n'ait pu mettre son plan à exécution, Evangeline, dans un mouvement vif et nébuleux, disparut du tableau.

— Lâche, s'irrita la sorcière. Bien, je vais te le dire. Pourquoi tous les sorciers n'ont pas un tableau de leurs proches disparus ? Déjà, le portrait doit être peint du vivant du sorcier, ce qui diminue sensiblement la liste des candidats. Personne n'aime envisager sa propre mort. Et, même si tu y pensais, ce serait impossible. Le tableau est un processus excessivement long et cher. Par conséquent, on ne tire le portrait que des personnalités inestimables pour le monde magique, comme les directeurs de Poudlard, ou des fortunés qui ont une haute opinion de leur propre importance.

Morgane s'arrêta quelques instants pour fixer l'échiquier d'un air écœuré.

— En quoi ton frère est inestimable pour la communauté ? reprit-elle.

Ron, écarlate sous l'effet conjugué de l'indignation et de la colère, demeura silencieux, soufflé par le choc. Morgane, implacable, poursuivit.

— Les directeurs de Poudlard enferment leur portrait dans un placard pendant des années. Tous les jours, ils lui apprennent à se comporter comme eux, lui transmettent des souvenirs importants...

Comme si la manifestation de la vérité exigeait un acharnement violent, la sorcière insista :

— Ce n'est qu'une empreinte, personne ne revient du néant pour communiquer avec les vivants. Ton frère n'existe plus. N'espère rien de ce côté-là.

Profitant du silence pour reprendre ses esprits, Ron lâcha abruptement :

— Et toi, en quoi t'es inestimable pour le monde magique ?  
— J'ai une haute opinion de ma propre importance, ricana Morgane.  
— Et Evangeline ?  
— Disons que ses contemporains ont commis une erreur de jugement. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe avec cette lettre ?

Abasourdi par la désinvolture des réponses de Morgane, il céda.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

En vérité, ce qui taraudait Ron n'était pas tant le contenu de la lettre que l'envie de ne pas répondre. Morgane n'eut pas le temps de rebondir avec une autre remarque prodigieusement perspicace – et douloureuse–, Evangeline, furieuse, était de retour.

— Pourquoi les conversations tournent toujours à la catastrophe avec toi ? siffla-t-elle, des larmes au coin des yeux.  
— Peut-être parce que je ne me cache pas la tête dans le sable ?  
— Que lui as-tu conseillé pour la lettre ? renifla Evangeline pour chasser ses larmes.  
— J'allais lui dire de prendre une décision au lieu de fixer ce bout de papier d'un air de chiot perdu. J'aurais profité de l'occasion pour en remettre une couche sur le Whisky Pur-Feu et les voix.

Approuvant, Evangeline se tourna vers le principal concerné pour entendre son avis sur la question.

— Oh, maintenant, je peux discuter avec vous ? grinça Ron. Bouge ta reine.

Si Morgane n'écartait pas sa dame de son cavalier, celui-ci mettrait le Roi en échec et mat en trois coups. Et le maître d'échec voulait faire durer le plaisir. 

* * *

Ron, vacillant, écarta doucement le grand voile qui protégeait son intimité. Désorienté par l'absorption d'une fiole d'oubli, il crut entrevoir Hermione discuter avec les infirmières avant de réaliser que son visiteur, une _fille_ , était plus petit, plus mince et infiniment plus brun que l'ancienne Préfète.

Peu avant, le personnel hospitalier avait enchanté de grands draps blancs qui flottaient tout autour des lits. Depuis, Ron se sentait comme une lavandière dans une blanchisserie. Embrumé, amolli, humide. Et ce tee-shirt Canons de Chudley n'arrangeait rien. Il avait été acheté l'été où Ron pensait qu'il passerait sa septième année à Poudlard... Inutile de préciser qu'il avait légèrement grandi depuis. Pas assez pour que le tee-shirt, d'un orange qui hésitait avec le bleu depuis l'incident de l'encrier, le comprime, mais suffisamment pour qu'on se rende compte qu'il était un peu juste.

Tirant sur son maillot pour ne pas laisser deviner son bas-ventre, Ron toussota pour signaler sa présence et, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, Pansy Parkinson, plus surprise que lui, lui faisait face. Son ébahissement aurait pu être drôle – elle se tenait à moins d'un mètre de son lit, discutant avec les personnages de son tableau – si la surprise n'avait pas été si déplaisante.

— Weasley ?

La Serpentard lui demandait confirmation.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 _Quoi_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, _lui_?

— Euh, dans ma chambre, tu veux dire ? balbutia-t-il, perdu.

Elle parut soulagée d'être face au même crétin que ses souvenirs. Puis, d'un oeil critique, la sorcière détailla l'apparence du propriétaire des lieux, clignant des yeux devant l'orange aveuglant de son tee-shirt, sa taille et sa pâleur maladive.

Elle non plus ne ressemblait plus à l'écolière qu'elle avait été. Sa robe, bien que de bonne qualité, était noire, ample, commune. Et elle n'arborait plus ce carré strict, de longues mèches brunes s'échappaient d'un chignon flou. La sensation était troublante. Ron se tenait indéniablement face à Pansy Parkinson, mais s'il avait pu choisir, il aurait parié sur une petite cousine moins mondaine.

— Peu importe, trancha Parkinson, éconduisant d'un geste brusque le Gryffondor. Je viens tenir une promesse, enchaîna-t-elle plus posément.

La découvrir vaguement agréable, même brièvement, dépassait les possibilités habituelles de leur relation, si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier sa farouche hostilité et le dédain méprisant de Parkinson de relation. Plus important encore, cela transformait cette rencontre fortuite en rendez-vous inquiétant. Pourquoi ne partageait-elle pas sa défiance ? Ne devait-elle pas être sur ses gardes, prête à l'attirer dans un piège ? Un de ces pièges soigneusement orchestré par une bande de Serpentard conspirateurs dans leurs manoirs lugubres.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle _tenir une promesse_ , s'exaspéra Morgane. Tu devais passer rapidement... cela fait des semaines !

Le ton était tranchant, mais Ron discernait sous les reproches et la distance une certaine amitié. Parkinson, soudainement mal à l'aise, lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de répondre.

— La situation est plus complexe que prévu.  
— Plus complexe que prévu ? répéta Morgane. Tu essaies de nous dire que tu as mal évalué ta position ?  
— Non, s'exaspéra-t-elle à son tour. Si tu sortais un peu de ton tableau, tu saurais que la position des Sang-Pur est –  
— Pansy est venue, c'est le plus important, intervint Evangeline pour arrondir les angles entre les deux sorcières.

Comme si elle venait de remarquer sa présence, Morgane se détourna pour dévisager Ron.

— Si tu le dis, finit-elle par grincer. Alors, ce retour à la vie civile ?

Avant de répondre, Parkinson le regarda à la dérobée. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes à le dévisager ? Et comment parvenaient-elles à le transformer en intrus dans sa propre chambre ?

— Normal... susurra la jeune sorcière d'une voix doucereuse. Et toi, Weasley ?  
— Je suis bloqué ici pour quelques semaines, répondit sèchement Ron.

Il retint de justesse une insulte.

— Potter va bien ? Granger se porte comme un charme. Stagiaire du Département de la justice magique, quelle ascension...  
— Comme tu le sais ? s'enquit-il, soupçonneux.  
— Je l'ai lu dans le journal, dit Parkinson en haussant les épaules. Vous êtes célèbres tous les trois, maintenant.

Oh. _Abruti_.

— Tu as répondu à sa lettre ? s'immisça Evangeline.  
— Cette fille lui a rédigé une missive pour soulager sa conscience, expliqua Morgane à Parkinson. Un billet pour s'excuser de l'avoir abandonné comme un vieux Niffleur. [1]  
— Je suis toujours là, s'offensa Ron dont les oreilles avaient pris une belle couleur brique. N'étale pas ma vie devant n'importe qui.

Le _n'importe qui_ en question, étrangement sérieux et attentif, ne tirait apparemment aucun amusement du délabrement de sa vie.

— J'ai répondu. Et, avant que vous ne posiez la question, je l'ai fait parce que c'est ce qu'exige l'amitié. Et la gentillesse. Sujet clos, ajouta sévèrement Ron pour reprendre le contrôle de cette conversation.  
— Bon, dans ce cas, reprit la Serpentard comme si elle n'avait attendu qu'un silence pour ouvrir une brèche, j'ai un marché à te proposer.

 _Piège, piège, piège. Abruti._

— Attends. Si tu fais ce qu'il faut, pourquoi ne parles-tu pas au médicomage ?  
— De quoi ? marmonna Ron.  
— Des voix, fulmina Morgane. Tu peux en parler à Pansy, elle prend la potion.  
— Tu les entends ? hallucina-t-il.

Il n'était pas le seul à...

— Les malveillantes qui cherchent à blesser ? Oui.  
— Elle me disent que je suis bête, que je ne suis important pour personne... chuchota presque Ron. Et toi ?  
— Rien que je n'aie envie de partager, évacua distraitement la Serpentard avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Arrête cette potion, quoi que tu aies envie d'oublier, tu es bien trop faib... vulnérable pour les endurer.  
— Pas toi ?  
— Ma situation est différente, et Sorcière Hebdo ne publie pas les bonnes feuilles de mes glorieuses aventures. L'article sur ton quasi-étranglement par une collection de robes à la maison Black était magique, ricana-t-elle.  
— Espèce de c..., amorça Ron, rouge de colère.  
— Pour en revenir à notre marché, l'interrompit Parkinson, je te propose un... échange. Pendant qu'on te débarrasse des reliques de magie noire des Black, tu pourrais vivre dans leur manoir sans risquer la mort ou l'humiliation, tu me laisses... discuter avec toi, te convaincre de m'aider.

 _Piège, piège, piège. Abruti._

— T'aider à quoi, exactement ? demanda Ron, méfiant.  
— Tu sauras plus tard, je te demande un accord de principe.

Soudainement, une vapeur fumeuse traversa l'étrange alcôve dessinée par les draps suspendus pour s'illuminer au contact de Parkinson. Un Patronus incorporel. [2]

— J'ai fini, nous partons, s'impatientait une grosse voix revêche.

Le Patronus se volatilisa sans attendre de réponse. Les mots n'avaient rien d'insultant, mais l'intonation, brusque et autoritaire, choqua Ron.

— Mais qu'est-ce que –  
— Mr Parkinson, le coupa Morgane.  
— Mon père, précisa la Serpentard, les yeux rivés sur un point imaginaire.  
— Pourqu –

De nouveau coupé.

— Plus dur d'être une sorcière qu'un sorcier.

 _Vraiment ?_ Alors pourquoi ces trois-là ne lui laissaient jamais l'occasion d'en placer une ? Les autres femmes de sa vie étaient toutes... Lorsqu'elle ne brisait pas tous les cœurs, sa soeur décochait les plus puissants Chauve-Furie de Grande-Bretagne. [3] Sa mère terrorisait tous les hommes de sa connaissance. Et Hermione... si brillante. Impossible de les qualifier de plus faibles... Ron ne saisissait pas toutes les réalités implicites de cette phrase, mais il savait qu'elle ne pouvait être vraie. Néanmoins, il jugea plus prudent de taire ses certitudes.

— J'imagine, consentit-il, vaguement mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi.  
— Alors, on a un accord ? exigea Parkinson en jetant sa longue cape noire sur ses épaules. Je passerai demain avec un spécialiste des maléfices. Envoie-moi un hibou pour l'adresse.

Puis, comme s'ils étaient de nouveau dans un couloir de Poudlard, la sorcière l'apostropha en le dévisageant froidement :

— Je compte sur toi, Weasmoche. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser un impardonnable.

* * *

[1] Niffleur, créature à la fourrure noire et bouffante et au museau allongé qui creuse dans le sol pour chercher des trésors. De nature douce et affectueuse, le Niffleur peut se révéler destructeur pour l'environnement immédiat et ne devrait jamais être gardé à l'intérieur d'une maison.

|2] « _Le Patronus représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs - l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre - mais, à l'inverse des humains, le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir de désespoir et le Détraqueur ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal._ » Remus Lupin.  
Le sortilège du Patronus est un sortilège de défense difficile à maîtriser. Si le sorcier parvient à penser à un souvenir suffisamment heureux, une force positive se dégage de la baguette. Cette force positive se matérialisera sous la forme d'un animal argenté. On parle alors de Patronus corporel. Si le sorcier n'est pas expert en la matière, il est possible que son Patronus ressemble davantage à un filet de fumée argentée ou à un peu de vapeur sans consistance. On parle alors de Patronus incorporel. Un sorcier compétent peut aussi produire volontairement un Patronus incorporel pour garder, par exemple, le secret de son identité.

[3] Sortilège de Chauve-Furie, maléfice où des Chauves-Furies géantes s'en prennent violemment à la victime. Une spécialité de Ginny Weasley ; elle l'utilise sur Drago Malefoy pour s'échapper du bureau d'Ombrage et Zacharias Smith dans le Poudlard Express.


	9. Accusation

— Tu l'as croisé par hasard à Ste Mangouste, répéta Blaise en riant. Non, je ne te crois pas.  
— Quel intérêt aurais-je à mentir ? remarqua distraitement Pansy.

La jeune sorcière étudiait méticuleusement les grilles de l'ascenseur du Ministère de la magie. Depuis plus d'une semaine, Pansy se traînait un mauvais rhume – ou une petite grippe avec glaires –, ce qui avait développé chez elle une méfiance phénoménale envers les germes et bactéries. La veille, la lecture d' _Indispositions et affections magiques les plus communes_ lui avait appris que les lieux très fréquentés, nids à microbes, formaient les foyers d'infection par excellence. Et quoi de plus fréquenté qu'un ascenseur du Ministère ? se rappela-t-elle en fixant les barreaux rouillés.

— Oui, pourquoi me cacher ce moment où tu sonnes à la porte de Ronald Weasley pour le supplier de partager les fruits de sa gloire de héros avec toi ? ricana narquoisement le Serpentard.  
— Je n'ai supplié personne, protesta-elle.

La tirade aurait normalement dû se prolonger avec d'autres contestations, voire des injures, mais un long écoulement de morve stoppa net l'agressivité de la Serpentard.

— Merlin, c'est répugnant.  
— Ma baguette refuse de conjurer de mouchoirs, s'excusa Pansy en grimaçant. Ma mère a dû la trafiquer, espérant que la honte me dissuaderait de sortir. Heureusement, elle n'a pas pensé à bloquer les sortilèges de nettoyage...  
— Incroyable qu'après toutes ces années, elle te sous-estime encore, marmonna Blaise en invoquant un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit à distance.

Un bruit de ferraille résonna sèchement et les deux sorciers quittèrent l'habitacle d'un même mouvement fluide. Dans la pénombre de ce couloir aux murs nus, ils ressemblaient à deux oiseaux de mauvaise augure. Bien que Blaise dépasse sa collaboratrice d'au moins deux têtes et que Pansy affiche de longues boucles brunes qui s'échappaient déraisonnablement de son col, n'importe quel observateur, même peu clairvoyant, pouvait toucher du doigt l'aisance avec laquelle ils arpentaient le monde. Une assurance désinvolte d'enfants habitués à une vie de privilèges. Après quelques pas, ils s'engouffrèrent sur la gauche où une ouverture dégageait un long escalier.

— En admettant que j'accepte ta version de l'histoire, qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Blaise en baissant la voix.

Un brouhaha informe enflait doucement à mesure qu'ils descendaient les marches.

— Je lui ai proposé un arrangement.  
— Lequel ? s'impatienta le jeune sorcier.  
— En échange de sa participation, je désinfecte la maison Black, mentit Pansy.

Inutile d'informer son complice que le compromis était plus hasardeux. Blaise voudrait s'immiscer dans l'affaire, intimement persuadé que lui réglerait le problème en une demi-journée, quitte à recourir à l' _Imperium_. Pansy défendait une stratégie plus retorse, ce qui exigeait du temps et de la confiance.

— Il a vraiment dû être traumatisé par l'attaque de ces vieilles robes pour accepter, se gaussa Blaise.

Parvenus en bas de l'escalier, les deux Serpentard longèrent un second couloir illuminé régulièrement par des torches magiques. A son extrémité, ils prirent un virage qui déboucha sur un troisième couloir où, au fond, une foule s'agglutinait devant la lourde porte de la salle d'audience numéro 10. Le brouhaha, précédemment élément de l'arrière plan sonore, s'amplifia jusqu'à devenir un bourdonnement assourdissant.

— Attends, protesta Blaise en s'immobilisant à distance respectable de l'attroupement.

La foule, une masse informe de journalistes dépêchés et de curieux, ressemblait à une fourmilière. Plus d'une soixantaine de sorciers s'agitaient dans tous les sens, s'invectivant d'un bout à l'autre du couloir.

— Depuis quand tu t'y connais en magie noire ?  
— Oh, je te rassure, pouffa Pansy, je délègue.  
— A qui ? exigea-t-il de savoir.

La question qui intéressait réellement le Serpentard se reflétait dans son regard fixe : _pourquoi pas moi ?_

— Tu aurais refusé, répondit la Serpentard en se frottant le nez avec le mouchoir de Blaise. Arf, ce satané rhume...  
— Tu n'as pas tort, dédaigner mes amis est un de mes passe-temps favoris,soupira Blaise, fataliste.  
— J'ai appelé Nott. Depuis que je fréquente Weasley, je ne sais pas... je me surprends à éprouver une certaine indulgence envers les sorciers différents.  
— Le rhume te fait délirer.  
— Peut-être bien, sourit Pansy. Mais Nott a été bien plus accommodant que ce que je pensais. Il est venu chaque fois que je l'appelais, pour traîner dans la poussière avec la belette et moi

Blaise refusait d'admettre que l'insinuation sur la différence de Nott lui avait échappé. Quelle différence ? Qu'avait d'original ce sorcier invisible, banal, presque laid et stupide ? Avant qu'il ne trouve la créativité pour interroger discrètement Pansy, Nott apparut à l'angle du couloir. Leur position périphérique permettait une localisation quasi instantané et, en effet, en quelques secondes, Nott fut à quelques pas. En le discernant plus distinctement, Blaise sursauta. Le nouveau venu, impeccable malgré la fine pellicule de transpiration qui le rendait brillant, avait les yeux rouges et enflés. Un moment, Blaise s'imagina que Nott avait passé la nuit à pleurer sur l'oreiller, mais il rejeta cette explication en apercevant les petits origami qui voletaient autour de lui. Un sortilège de guérisseur.

— Attends, t'es malade, toi aussi ? s'ahurit-il.

Pansy, décidément perturbée, s'élança avec ardeur pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de l'intrus. Nott était si grand qu'elle se tortillait sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre.

— Théodore, s'écria-t-elle en le serrant contre son petit corps.  
— Parkinson ? s'étonna Nott, sans chercher à la repousser.

La sorcière s'écarta du Serpentard.

— Je suis venue te soutenir. Tu es plus malade que moi, gloussa-t-elle.

Blaise, hébété, observait la scène avec horreur. A quel point peut-on s'acoquiner avec l'ennemi dans la poussière de la maison Weasley ? S'il suffisait de prétendre être aimable et serviable, lui aussi pouvait être aimé. Malheureusement, il était trop intègre pour _feindre_ et _voler_ les amis des autres, contrairement à Nott que la manœuvre ne dérangeait pas. Qu'il soit la troisième roue du carrosse avec Pansy et Malefoy, Blaise voulait bien l'entendre, ces deux-là avaient toujours eu une relation un peu spéciale, mais Nott ? Ce minable qui traînait sa solitude et sa froideur comme un troisième bras ? Intolérable. D'un geste, Blaise s'approcha de Pansy et lui encercla le bras d'une main.

— Pans', dit-il en insistant sur le surnom, marqueur éminent d'une intimité, on devrait s'avancer si on veut des places assises. Oh, tu es là, fit-il en considérant Nott comme s'il venait à peine de découvrir son existence.  
— Zabini, répondit Nott, impassible. Parkinson et moi sommes tombés malades au manoir Black.

L'humeur de Blaise remonta en flèche. Si Pansy et ce minable avaient été infectés là-bas, le traître à son sang était forcément contaminé. Rasséréné, il décida de se montrer magnanime.

— Quel soulagement que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de plus grave, se réjouit Blaise de son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

Puis, sans que Blaise, absorbé par Nott, ne l'ait vu venir, Ron Weasley se matérialisa à leurs côtés. Une belette rousse maigrichonne, certes, mais en parfaite santé.

— Hey, s'exclama stupidement le Gryffondor. Toujours malades ? Pas de chance.

Il souriait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? s'agaça Blaise qui perdait patience. Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas malade ?

Weasley... cette nouvelle fréquentation de Pansy était encore plus offensante que la précédente.

— Ne fais pas ton connard, l'interrompit Pansy. Il n'est pas là pour moi, précisa-t-elle comme si elle comprenait ce qui le torturait, Granger participe à son premier procès et Weasley profite de l'occasion pour lui montrer son... affection.  
— Pans', intervint une voix traînante.  
— Dragooooo !

Alertés par le bruit, plusieurs sorciers se retournèrent dans leur direction. Drago Malefoy, pâle et pointu, portait, comme tous les sorciers présents, une robe noire, mais celle-ci, constellée de milliers de petits points lumineux, donnait l'illusion d'un manteau d'étoiles dont la plus belle, la plus lumineuse, examinait Pansy avec une moue ennuyée.

— Écarte-toi, tu es malade, glapit le blond. Et qu'est-ce que ta mère t'a donné pour que tu sois si... affectueuse ?

Des dizaines de regards à la fois curieux et inamicaux dévisageaient le groupe et, plus particulièrement, l'héritier Malefoy. Indifférent à cette attention hostile, le jeune lord s'appliquait à retirer un à un les doigts de Pansy de son épaule. Ron, plus mal à l'aise, n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour évaluer a foule qui les jaugeait à distance.

— Théoodore, Drago et Blaise, les hommes de ma vie, énuméra-t-elle. Théo a promis de se montrer poli avec toi, Blaise, Drago a promis de ne pas parler en présence de Weasley...,l'informa-t-elle gaiement. Et toi, que vas-tu faire pour te montrer agréable ? exigea-t-elle.  
— Je suis déjà très agréable, s'offusqua le Serpentard.  
— Pour être plus aimable alors, insista Pansy, déterminée.

Blaise avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était d'une humeur exécrable depuis qu'un Auror était venu frapper à sa porte pour le prévenir que sa mère, Mrs Zabini, faisait l'objet d'une enquête judiciaire pour association avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une simple enquête, mais, bientôt, viendrait l'heure des procès. Une perspective qui paniquait Blaise. Peut-être que les Aurors ne trouveraient aucune preuve, Mrs Zabini avait toujours été une femme excessivement prudente, peut-être que la condamnation n'était qu'une menace irréelle, l'extorsion n'était pas si rare par les temps qui courraient... Un moyen comme un autre pour le Ministère de renflouer ses finances pour les Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais en avoir conscience ne suffisait pas à apaiser ses angoisses ou calmer son humeur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? s'enquit-il en plissant les yeux.  
— Eh bien, puisque tu es déjà si agréable, je ne peux plus rien espérer de ce côté-là...  
— Crache, ordonna-t-il froidement.  
— Euh, intervint Ron avec gêne, je vais chercher Mione pendant que vous... discutez.

Personne ne prêta attention au Gryffondor lorsqu'il s'éloigna en direction de la fourmilière dont l'attention à son égard s'était accrue.

— Alors ? surenchérit Malefoy.

Puis devant le regard courroucé de Pansy :

— J'ai promis de me taire devant la belette. Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'est pas là ? se défendit-il de sa voix traînante.  
— Je veux qu'il parle à mon père.

Pansy n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus.

— Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Malefoy ?  
— Il a la Marque des Ténèbres, ses parents sont à Azkaban.  
— Et Nott ?  
— Arrête, répliqua sèchement la sorcière, tu sais bien qu'il est bizarre. Mon père ne l'écoutera jamais.

Le visage de Blaise se contracta de fureur. Comme une lame de fond dévastatrice, les vagues de colère l'emportaient, l'une après l'autre, sur les rivages de l'irrationnel.

— Parce que la famille Malefoy n'a pas assuré ses arrières et Nott est _anormal_ , je dois m'entretenir avec Mr Parkinson au sujet de ton éducation ? aboya-t-il.  
— Voilà un bon résumé de la situation, rétorqua Pansy, cinglante.  
— Et quelle obligation morale me lie à ce devoir ? gronda-t-il, nasillard.  
— L'amitié.

L'injonction de Pansy, énième déferlement, brisa l'emprise du Serpentard.

— Je ne suis ton ami que lorsque tu as besoin de moi, s'énerva Blaise. En réalité, dans ton monde, l'amitié est un moyen d'extorquer des faveurs inconvenantes aux autres ! Comme lorsque tu obliges Malefoy à prendre ton stupide animal de compagnie ou que tu emmènes Nott chez Weasley pour faire la chasse aux artefacts de magie noire ! Tu es une vampire qui suce le sang de ses...  
— Tais-toi avant de regretter tes paroles, le coupa Malefoy en le dévisageant sombrement. Tu es peut-être bouleversé par ce qui t'arrive, mais ne te défoule pas sur Pansy.  
— Admets que, reprit Blaise plus calmement, humilié de se faire reprendre par Malefoy sur le contrôle de soi, ce qu'on fait dépasse le cadre de l'amitié. Un ami, n'est-ce pas une personne avec qui dîner de temps à autre pour évoquer les succès respectifs et s'extorquer des services ?  
— Je te rappelle, répondit Pansy d'une voix tremblante, que j'ai pris des risques pour toi.

Si son père avait lancé le _Fidelitas_ dans l'espoir d'étouffer l'affaire, l'implication de Drago en qualité de Gardien ne reposait que sur cette même considération de discrétion. Le jeune lord connaissait déjà les détails les plus sordides, et un _Fidelitas_ le contraindrait au silence. Si Mr Parkinson apprenait que Blaise Zabini était dans la confidence, il ne se contenterait pas de la punir. Il l'enfermerait à double tour dans une prison anonyme – le temps nécessaire à ce que le monde sorcier oublie son existence.

— Merveilleux, grinça as pris les mêmes pour Nott.  
— Ta faute ! hurla la Serpentard.

Puis, s'apercevant que son cri avait alerté la foule de curieux, elle descendit d'un ton pour ajouter :

— Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance, ce que j'ai fait.  
— N'oublie pas, répliqua Blaise, que j'étais contre ce plan. Depuis le début. Pourquoi se venger ? Je voulais qu'on s'occupe de toi, de ta santé, de ton avenir. T'aider à tourner la page. Et nous voilà impliqués dans un plan complexe, qui peut dégénérer de milles façons et pour lequel on risque tous le Baiser. Mais je constate que tout va bien pour toi, tu n'as pas l'air _traumatisée_. Tu t'offres même le luxe de venir nous emmerder avec tes problèmes de femme.

Un hoquet douloureux secoua les épaules de la Serpentard.

— Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, vociféra Malefoy.

De petits crépitements de magie jaillissaient de l'extrémité de sa baguette, signe d'une menace précise. En réaction, Nott, témoin prudent, dégaina sa propre baguette. Blaise, ulcéré par la réaction chevaleresque de Drago et le soutien silencieux de Nott, jeta des coups d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne n'avait remarqué leur petit manège.

— Baissez vos baguettes, avertit-il froidement. Vous voulez finir à Azkaban ?

Heureusement, la foule ne repéra pas les remous provoqués par les hostilités du groupe de Serpentard, préférant lorgner du côté du valeureux Ronald Weasley. La chance de croiser un héros national ne se présentait pas tous les jours, d'autant plus quand celui-ci jouait les abonnés absents aux commémorations officielles. Depuis la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui, Ron Weasley pratiquait la politique du fantôme, ce qui suscitait une grande curiosité chez l'opinion sorcière.

Dans l'indifférence de la foule, les vert et argent prolongeaient l'affrontement muet. Les baguettes, baissées par discrétion, n'en étaient pas moins tenues d'une main ferme sous les larges manches des robes. Le seul membre du quatuor à ne pas avoir sorti la sienne, Pansy, semblait aux bord des larmes. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit finalement compte, Blaise rabattit sa baguette dans un soupir.

— Pansy, je ne voulais pas –

Un haut-parleur magique s'activa. Le tumulte de la foule s'éteignit brusquement, laissant planer un étrange silence.

— Le public est invité à se placer dans la salle d'audience.

Comme muée d'un seul corps, la foule s'aggloméra devant la lourde porte.

— Garde les excuses minables pour plus tard, fulmina Malefoy en bousculant Blaise de l'épaule pour passer.

La salle d'audience numéro 10 ne démentait pas les rumeurs qui se répandaient sur l'état de décrépitude du ministère de la Magie. La construction ressemblait à une tour, un édifice circulaire à la hauteur de plafond impressionnante où le tribunal faisait office de cachots. Les parois, des pierres limées par le temps et l'humidité, les bancs en bois, placés de manière à garantir une vue imprenable à chaque spectateur, et le sinistre fauteuil métallique au centre de la pièce octroyaient à l'ensemble une atmosphère délétère. Un endroit qui correspondait à l'image fantasmatique d'une cellule à Azkaban.

Peu à peu, la foule prenait possession des lieux.

— Une position en retrait, décida la voix traînante de Malefoy. Le dernier banc, derrière ?  
— On ne peut pas laisser Nott au premier rang, protesta Pansy.  
— On s'en f... Zabini ? interrogea Drago pour ne pas brusquer son amie après la récente altercation. Arbitrage ?  
— Il me semble, dit le Serpentard en marquant une hésitation, qu'il vaudrait mieux se montrer. Les Sang-Mêlé pourraient être amenés à penser que nous avons honte.  
— Bien, marmonna le blond.

Les trois Serpentard rebroussèrent chemin, importunant au passage les curieux qui se dirigeaient envers les bancs du fond. Nott qui se mouchait bruyamment sursauta en les sentant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— J'ai pensé qu'en l'absence de famille ou d'amis, on pourrait être ton entourage, expliqua Pansy en souriant. Il me tarde de rencontrer ton... ATCHOUM.  
— C'est dégueulasse, cria presque Drago en sursautant. Tu fais peur à voir. Ta mère ne connaît pas les astuces de guérisseur ? Quand je suis grippé, ma mère me fait du thé au miel et à...  
— Weasley ! cria Pansy en l'interrompant. Ici !

Elle agita les bras en l'air pour être repéré.

Le Gryffondor les situa d'un coup d'œil, s'approcha rapidement et s'assit à côté de Pansy.

La discussion n'avait pas dû être agréable car, si on excluait Nott qui conservait la même expression en toutes circonstances, le procès de son père compris, les trois autres étaient secoués. Même lui voyait bien que Parkinson était bouleversée. Zabini affichait une humilité suspicieuse et Malefoy, les joues légèrement rouges, semblait énervé, presque boudeur.

— T'as trouvé Granger ? se renseigna la jeune femme.  
— Non, j'ai...

Il s'interrompit, remarquant enfin la Gryffondor. La seule différence qu'il percevait à cette distance était ses cheveux un peu plus courts et disciplinés qu'à Poudlard. L'ensemble formait un halo châtain qui encadrait avec charme son visage rageur. Face à l'insistance de son regard, Ron comprit avec retard que cette animosité lui était destinée. Hermione avait dû être interpellée par les appels de Pansy et se demander ce qu'il fichait au premier rang, à côté de la Serpentard. Il voulut lui adresser un geste pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il souhaitait discuter après l'audience, mais Hermione se détourna avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre signe.

Les clameurs de la foule avaient été abandonnées dans le couloir et, désormais, un climat feutré et mesuré régnait dans l'auditoire. Hermione trempa sa plume dans un encrier noir.

— Audience criminelle du 8 août 2002, déclara une voix grave, la Gryffondor commença à griffonner sur un grand parchemin, ayant pour objet d'examiner les violations aux accords internationaux d'interdiction du duel et au Code d'utilisation des baguettes magiques reprochées au dénommé Théodore Nott Senior, domicilié au Manoir Nott, dans le Wiltshire. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministre de la Magie, et Tiberius Ogden, directeur du Département de la justice magique. Greffier d'audience : Hermione Granger.

Silence.

— Faites entrer l'accusé. Premier témoin de l'accusation, Harry Potter.

* * *

 _Mot d'auteure_ : Depuis le TEMPS que les chapitres annoncent les procès, il était temps d'en commencer un, non ? Notez que, pour la première fois, vous avez une date précise. Vous pouvez en déduire pleins de choses, lalalala.

J'espère que tous les éléments (l'annonce du retour de Harry, la dispute, les indices, LE RETOUR DE HARRY, l'échange bref entre Hermione et Ron, Blaise, Nott et son anormalité) vous ont plu. A très vite !

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :

 **Guest** : Ahhhwww merci beaucoup ! Ça me touche vraiment. Pour te répondre, oui, j'ai prévu de mener les projets à bout ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours simple (pour pleins de raisons : la vie qui dévore le temps (et l'âme), les baisses de moral, l'impression qu'on s'y prend mal...) mais je résiste pour l'instant, hahaha. En tout cas, encore merci beaucoup pour ta review !


	10. Condamnation

Deux Détraqueurs encadraient Nott Senior. L'homme, un septuagénaire à qui on aurait volontiers donné dix ans de plus, paraissait épuisé. Sa robe de sorcier en lambeaux, ses touffes de cheveux éparses, les profonds sillons de son visage répondaient aux questions indiscrètes de l'assistance sur la désolation d'une vie après un emprisonnement à Azkaban. On devinait que l'homme avait été efflanqué, mais l'aspect décharné et recroquevillé du corps enchaîné concédait à l'ensemble un profil sinistre. Un squelette déjà inanimé d'où la seule vivacité perceptible provenait des deux cratères noirs en dessous du front qui analysaient frénétiquement le public, à la recherche d'une réponse rassurante. Réponse qu'il trouva en croisant le regard de Nott Junior. Le vieillard ne dissimula pas sa surprise en découvrant que son fils ne se tenait pas esseulé aux premières loges, trois sorciers et une sorcière étaient posés sur le même banc. En saisissant l'étonnement de son père, Nott Junior s'empourpra légèrement. Le public, envoûté par l'apparition de l'accusé et pétrifié par la présence des Détraqueurs, manqua cet échange discret.

— Théodore Nott Sr, reprit la voix grave, en vertu de la Charte des Droits du Magemagot, vous avez été transféré d'Azkaban jusqu'ici pour assister à votre procès. Prenez place.

Les immenses créatures aux mains décomposées poussèrent le prévenu au centre de la pièce. Celui-ci tressaillit à peine sous le contact, familiarisé depuis longtemps aux pouvoirs terribles des Détraqueurs. Les chaînes du fauteuil frétillèrent dans tous les sens lorsqu'elles ressentirent la présence imminente du prisonnier et, dès que Nott Sr se posa sur le siège, les liens de fer s'enroulèrent fermement le long de ses bras maigres, le clouant solidement sur place.

Certains observaient le suspect avec intérêt, d'autres avec méfiance. Le silence, plus épais que jamais, occupait tout l'espace.

— Vous comparaissez devant ce tribunal pour répondre à des accusations en rapport avec les activités criminelles des Mangemorts. Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer avant l'interrogatoire du premier témoin ?

Les Détraqueurs s'envolèrent dans les hauteurs de la pièce et l'atmosphère devint plus respirable. Néanmoins, leur ombre redoutable dominait la scène, présence ineffaçable dans l'esprit de tous.

— N–No-n, répondit Nott Sr d'une voix éraillée.

L'usure de son élocution pouvait trouver de multiples sources : les nuits d'hurlement à Azkaban qui blessaient définitivement les cordes vocales, le silence de plusieurs années brisé par la parole, l'émotion d'un homme qui jouait sa dernière partition... Nott Jr reniflait bruyamment, sans que l'on puisse déterminer si l'écoulement révélait un mauvais rhume ou une détresse aiguë. Les yeux gonflés, le Serpentard serrait un mouchoir contre sa bouche.

— Bien. Faites entrer le témoin.

La lourde porte du tribunal bascula pour laisser entrer Harry Potter, et la salle entière braqua son attention sur le célèbre sorcier à lunettes. Des cheveux de jais en désordre, la cicatrice légendaire sur le front, assez petit, musclé... Une aura charismatique, le Survivant dans toute sa splendeur.

— Harry, assieds-toi, invita doucement le Ministre.

Il y eut un chuchotement. Nott Jr, muet comme une tombe, toisait durement le héros. Une expression furieuse transformait les traits placides de son visage en contours sévères, marques d'un homme endurci par la gravité de la vie. Qu'est-ce que le grand Harry Potter faisait ici ? Que venait-il chercher ? Qu'il assiste au procès Malefoy, Nott Jr s'y était préparé. Le procès du siècle, point final d'une époque. En plus de la déchéance d'une famille aristocratique, du suspens d'un dénouement incertain... En revanche, le jugement de son père...Un détail de l'histoire, le dernier chapitre d'une existence négligeable. Le _Sorcier du soir_ ne gaspillerait même pas un encart pour signaler la condamnation et l'exécution de Nott Sr. Dans quelques heures, la précision _Junior_ ne serait même plus nécessaire, il serait le seul à porter son nom, premier pas d'une longue marche en solitaire. Sa vision devint floue. Il avait encore du mal à s'expliquer pourquoi cette séparation, cette nouvelle forme d'isolement, l'atteignait autant alors qu'il n'avait jamais été proche de son père.

Celui-ci, un sorcier taciturne qui renfermait des colères effrayantes, s'était marié sur le tard avec une vieille fille de bonne famille. Dix années de cohabitation courtoise et indolente avaient été nécessaires à sa conception, si bien que Nott Sr avait déjà la cinquantaine révolue lors de sa naissance, sa mère tout juste moins. De cette présence féminine, Nott Jr ne gardait que des souvenirs de sa chambre d'enfant. Mrs Nott détestait toutes sortes de bruits : la pluie, les pleurs, le vent, les bavardages, le timbre aigu des elfes de maison, les rires, le tintement de la vaisselle lors des repas, les chuchotements, le bruissement des chaussures sur le parquet... Se rendre invisible, inaudible avait été primordial pour éviter d'être renvoyé dans sa chambre, là où Théodore passait des heures à compter les feuilles de l'arbre à la fenêtre et admirer les nervures du mur. Souvent, il se retrouvait dans la bibliothèque, un lieu qui sentait le cuir, les vieux livres et le whisky Pur Feu. Son père y passait des heures, à parcourir les ouvrages historiques de la collection, puisant un réconfort dans les regrets et la nostalgie. Peut-être aurait-il pu faire du bruit dans cette bibliothèque, mais il n'en eut jamais le courage. Cette pièce représentait pour lui un sanctuaire inviolable où il n'était invité qu'à titre provisoire et, alors qu'il aurait aimé jouer, courir, sauter, crier, se blesser sur un balai, somme toute, une vie ordinaire de petit sorcier, il épiait silencieusement Mr Nott. Peu à peu, le loisir obsessionnel de son père avait éveillé une curiosité dévorante. Et, un jour, timidement, il avait ouvert un manuscrit. Une première expérience décevante puisqu'il ne savait pas encore lire. Seul, de longues heures éclairé à la bougie, il avait appris à déchiffrer les signes sur le papier. Depuis, un monde merveilleusement riche et passionnant s'offrait à lui, un monde meilleur que celui des jeux, de la course et du balai.

La maladie avait emporté Mrs Nott l'été de son admission à Poudlard. En franchissant les portes du dortoir des Serpentard à onze ans, Théodore avait, pour la première fois, compris sa mère. Les autres élèves étaient bruyants, frivoles, puérils et abrutis. Partager le quotidien d'enfants de son âge s'était révélé particulièrement éprouvant, le silence des congés de Noël constituait à ce titre une réelle bouffée d'oxygène. La seule fois où il avait eu peur de retourner chez lui eut lieu en cinquième année. Un soir, la veille du départ en vacances d'hiver, Flitwick l'avait surpris en train de flirter outrageusement avec un Serdaigle de septième année. Nott n'avait pas hésité à pleurer et supplier, mais rien n'y fit : le Professeur envoya un hibou, conformément au règlement qui disposait que les heures de retenue – ainsi que leurs motifs – soient communiquées aux parents. Son voyage retour dans le Poudlard Express avait été pénible. Dans un état second, il avait échafaudé un plan d'évasion pour ne jamais avoir à croiser le regard de Mr Nott ou endurer les affronts de ses camarades de dortoir lorsque tous sauraient à quel point il était _anormal_ , déviant. Théodore estima finalement qu'en tant que fils unique, il devait bien une confrontation à son père. Il pourrait toujours partir après, là où la vérité n'intéressait personne. Il avait lu que certaines communautés moldues le toléraient.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque ce soir-là, Nott Jr sut qu'il conversait avec son père pour la première et dernière fois. Le vieil homme ne lisait pas comme à son habitude, il était assis, droit, les yeux dans le vague, attendant manifestement son retour. Théodore toussa discrètement pour signaler sa présence, et son père, sans un coup d'œil, se pencha pour remplir deux verres de whisky Pur Feu. Puis, silencieusement, Nott Sr lui tendit une des coupes de cristal. La main du plus jeune tremblait lorsqu'elle saisit le récipient et, pour cause, jamais les deux sorciers n'avaient partagé un verre d'alcool. Il ne reconnut presque pas la voix de son père lorsque celui-ci déclara pensivement : « _La famille Nott s'arrête avec toi... – Oui_ , répondit-il, bouleversé. » Ce fut tout. Les silences recommencèrent, aucun Serpentard ne découvrit son infâme secret, la vie continua.

Théodore pensa longtemps que si Mr Nott et lui ne se discutaient pas, c'était parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils savaient déjà tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. Mais là, dans cette salle d'audience, mille questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. _Pourquoi maman et toi ne vous aimiez-vous pas ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée m'enfermer des heures dans une chambre vide ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais acheté de balai ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appris à lire ? Pourquoi étais-je toujours tout seul ? Ne connaissais-tu pas d'autres enfants ? Pourquoi maman est-elle tombée malade ? Pourquoi as-tu été un père si absent et distant ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté ma différence ? Tes parents ne t'ont-ils pas enseigné qu'il faut brûler la tapisserie dans ces cas-là, pour annihiler l'existence des proches déshonorants ?_

Et Harry Potter lui volait ce dernier moment. Plus grave, il volait son père avec son aura insatiable qui dévorait toute l'attention, s'appropriant les considérations dont Nott Sr aurait dû bénéficier à son propre procès, quelques heures avant sa mort. Merlin, il avait été retrouvé inconscient et blessé au Département des mystères ! Quels besoins Potter avait-il de venir témoigner ?

Deux prunelles brunes croisèrent son regard colérique, et leur propriétaire chuchota :

— L'arrogance de Potter m'exaspère aussi...

La voix ferme et énergique de Pansy le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

— ...domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Ces informations sont-elles exactes ?  
— Oui, confirma Potter en repoussant une mèche noire qui lui grignotait la joue. Enfin, non. Je n'habite plus à cette adresse.  
— Et où résidez-vous ?  
— Je préfère ne pas divulguer publiquement cette information, s'excusa le témoin.

Malefoy se pencha pour murmurer narquoisement :

— Le melon de Potty n'a pas dégonflé...

Nott Jr se désintéressa de la scène pour observer l'homme attaché sur le fauteuil à chaînes. Son apparence dépassait tout ce à quoi Théodore s'était attendu. En prévision de cette journée, d'une confrontation avec la diminution physique inéluctable d'un séjour prolongé à Azkaban, il avait consulté des ouvrages médicaux, étudié les conséquences des Détraqueurs sur le corps et l'esprit, examiné les archives pénitentiaires... Il avait même échangé quelques lettres avec un ancien détenu. Mais rien de tout cela ne l'avait préparé au choc de la vision de Nott Sr, rien n'aurait pu atténuer la déchirure instinctive, viscérale d'un fils contemplant le fantôme de son père. Théodore serra la mâchoire pour ne pas pleurer plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

— ... capable de produire un patronus corporel depuis l'âge de quinze ans ? interrogea Tiberius Ogden, une nuance d'admiration dans la voix.  
— Oui, répondit Potter avec un drôle de sourire.

La mimique tenait plus du rictus tordu que de l'éclat de plaisir.

— Bon, bon, tempéra Shacklebolt. Merci pour ce témoignage très convaincant, Harry.

Puis, se tournant vers Mr Nott qui tremblait de froid sur la chaise, les bras devenus bleus sous la pression de l'écartèlement :

— Vous avez entendu un témoin oculaire établir votre culpabilité, trancha-t-il fermement. Avez-vous des éléments à présenter pour votre défense ?  
— N–No-n.

Le prisonnier claquait des dents, et le coeur de Nott Jr battait à tout rompre. Il avait cru que l'audience durerait plus longtemps... Il comprenait maintenant sa naïveté. Evidemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de débat, qu'on ne s'intéresserait pas à la personnalité de l'accusé, que personne ne prendrait sa défense... La guerre ne pardonnait à ses ennemis qu'après les avoir tués.

Théodore voulut regarder attentivement les juges pour deviner à l'avance ce que le monde sorcier savait déjà, mais il trouva plus facile de se concentrer sur son père. Ses cheveux blancs, son visage marqué, sa silhouette chétive... En gravant ses traits, il espérait que ces souvenirs maintiendraient une présence invisible à ses côtés. Sa mère n'avait pas atteint un âge assez avancé pour penser à confectionner un tableau et, lorsque ce moment était venu pour son père, celui-ci avait refusé au motif que la dilapidation insensée de la fortune familiale n'avait jamais été un de ses vices. Par conséquent, rien ne pourrait lui rappeler l'existence d'une famille, si ce n'est la sensation d'absence lorsqu'il sentirait des effluves de cuir, de vieux livres ou de whisky Pur-Feu. Nott Jr craignait de ne plus pouvoir poser un pied dans cette bibliothèque. Le silence, dorénavant éternel et infini, ne serait plus une compagnie amicale, la preuve que son père et lui partageaient bien plus qu'un espace, des affinités ou leur sang. Juste l'écho perpétuel du malheur et de la solitude.

— ... partisans d'une peine maximale ?

Théodore redressa brusquement la tête. Des dizaines de mains, bien plus de la moitié, suivirent le même mouvement.

— Très bien... Théodore Nott Sr, en vertu des pouvoirs de cette Cour, vous avez été jugé coupable et condamné à recevoir le Baiser de Détraqueur. L'exécution de ce jugement aura lieu demain à l'aube, à la prison d'Azkaban.

Nott Jr se retrouva soudain dans le noir et eut l'impression de faire une chute au ralenti.

— Viens, dit la personne à sa droite en le prenant par le bras.

Il se laissa traîner sur plusieurs mètres, inconscient de son environnement. Puis, brutalement, la lumière revint pour lui fournir la vision de trois immenses Détraqueurs fondant sur son père.

— Ne regarde pas, hurla quelqu'un dans son oreille.

Mais il était incapable de détourner ses yeux de la scène.

Shacklebolt, indifférent à l'excitation et aux murmures de la foule, poursuivit :

— Je me félicite de vous annoncer que demain, dans tous les journaux nationaux, la nouvelle de la plus grande progression sociale depuis...

Le décor du tribunal s'estompa, ils étaient sortis.

* * *

 _Mot d'auteure_ : Voilà, nous entrons officiellement dans la seconde partie de l'histoire. Précédemment, je posais pleins de mystères, de secrets... A partir de maintenant, j'y réponds. Et je commence avec Nott, le plus opaque, le plus discret des personnages. J'espère que les révélations sur sa vie vous ont plu et que vous avez ressenti un peu d'empathie pour lui (parce que moi, j'aime tous mes personnages)

Chaque personnage aura droit à une scène similaire, où je dévoilerai des pans entiers de son passé et sa psyché. L'intrigue va devenir plus limpide, même si je ne vous révélerai pas tout de suite, héhé.

Merci de votre lecture, à très bientôt !


	11. Précipitations

Sous la lumière grisâtre du matin, une silhouette malingre arpentait le dédale des ruelles du centre-ville. Enveloppé d'une cape de laine, l'homme se frayait un passage dans le tracé sinueux des flaques d'eau et des mares de boue. L'épaisseur du manteau s'avérait impuissante face à cette pluie pénétrante. Depuis que l' _impervius_ n'était plus renouvelé, le sort ne tenait guère longtemps face à l'ardeur des éléments, le sorcier avait l'impression de marcher sous une douche glaciale. L'eau frappait son visage avec la régularité d'un cognard, ruisselait, au mépris des nombreuses couches qui le recouvraient, le long de sa peau frissonnante, rendait poisseuses et bruyantes sa paire de chaussures. Une ordalie qui prendrait fin dans quelques minutes, sa destination désormais en ligne de mire.

Arrivé sur le perron de la demeure de la Noble et très Ancienne Maison Black, Nott s'ébroua légèrement pour se débarrasser de la pluie et frappa trois coups secs avec le heurtoir en forme de serpent. Ronald Weasley, les mains sales, la robe poussiéreuse, l'invita à entrer.

En se déshabillant dans le vestibule, Nott s'interrogea pour la première fois sur l'étrange dynamique qui les liait tous les trois, Pansy, Weasley et lui. Depuis la sortie de Weasley de l'hôpital, ils se retrouvaient chaque dimanche pour rendre à la bâtisse sa qualité de maison. Lorsque Pansy lui avait envoyé un hibou pour solliciter ses habilités en sortilèges de magie noire, son premier réflexe avait été le refus net. Se mêler aux autres dans un endroit décrépi et crasseux, même son imagination perverse n'aurait pas pu trouver une situation plus cauchemardesque... Et puis, en y repensant plus raisonnablement, le défi magique que représentait la collection d'objets maléfiques des Black l'avait convaincu d'endurer cette expérience de proximité humaine. Les bavardages incessants de Pansy, la hargne défensive de Weasley... Nott s'était préparé à subir toutes les conséquences, même les plus inattendues, de cette rencontre hebdomadaire. Des plans de repli en cas d'idylle naissante entre les deux autres avaient été élaborés... Mais les événements l'avaient rapidement réjoui. Que ce soit Pansy ou Weasley, aucun ne paraissait disposé à ouvrir un dialogue. Les dimanches étaient synonymes de ménage, de désenchantement, de silence. Pas l'ombre d'une discussion, encore moins d'amitié ou d'idylle. Juste trois sorciers, la magie noire et le vide.

Après quelques temps à se dérober soigneusement à leur présence, Nott avait compris que Pansy désirait un endroit où échapper à ses parents. Les motifs de Weasley étaient plus flous, mais ses yeux rouges et son haleine Whisky Pur-Feu expliquaient sa participation mieux que des mots.

En relevant la tête, Théodore croisa Pansy qui descendait les escaliers pour se laver les mains dans la cuisine. Soufflant doucement pour se préparer à la discussion, il lui emboîta le pas.

— Bonjour, Pansy.

Ne sachant où placer son corps, Nott resta planté en plein milieu de la cuisine, à quelques pas de l'encadrement de la porte. La sorcière, après avoir fini, se retourna pour s'essuyer les mains avec un torchon. A l'aise, elle s'adossa au rebord de l'évier pour répondre :

— Bonjour, Théodore. Tu as perdu contre la pluie à ce que je vois ?  
— Faut croire...

Avec nervosité, il se passa une main sur la nuque, là où la pluie avait changé les cheveux en boucles humides. Pansy l'observa quelques instants, puis, décidant manifestement de lui faciliter la tâche, continua :

— Les rideaux de la deuxième chambre m'ont brûlé les doigts.

Elle écarta le tissu pour lui montrer la rougeur écarlate de ses mains.

— Weasley m'a entendu crier depuis le salon, mais il n'est pas doué en sortilèges de guérison, grimaça-t-elle.  
— Oh...

Silence. Pansy reposa le torchon humide et, hésitant quelques instants avant de quitter la pièce, l'interrogea :

— Tu voulais discuter d'un élément précis ou... ? Je veux dire, tu n'es jamais venu me parler avant... Donc je me demande si... ?  
— A vrai dire, oui.

Silence.

— Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle.  
— Mm, mon père était ami avec un des propriétaires de la Gazette du Sorcier ?

Il pleuvait depuis l'exécution de Nott Sr, et ce mauvais temps s'accordait parfaitement avec l'humeur de Nott.

— D'accord ?  
— Par conséquent, poursuivit Nott, chassant de son esprit ces divagations sur la météo, je reçois le journal quelques heures avant sa parution officielle. Là, par exemple, je suis déjà en possession de l'édition de ce soir.

Pansy le dévisageait sans comprendre.

— Le mieux serait que tu le lises toi-même.

Il tourna les talons en direction du vestibule avant de plonger le bras dans le revers de sa cape de laine dégoulinante de pluie. En quelques pas, il revient vers la jeune femme qui paraissait circonspecte.

— Lis, répéta-t-il en lui tendant le journal.

Pansy se redressa pour s'en emparer et défroissa soigneusement le papier avant de déplier le quotidien pour lire la première page.

« **ÉMERGENCE D'UNE NOUVELLE INCRIMINATION EN GRANDE-BRETAGNE : LE CRIME CONTRE LES NÉS-MOLDUS** »

Et, juste en dessous :

« **DRAGO MALEFOY A AZAKABAN !** »

 _L'arrestation d'un Sang-Pur marque l'une des premières conséquences retentissantes de la création du crime contre les Nés-Moldus._

 _Tôt ce matin, trois officiers de la Brigade magique ont sonné à la porte du manoir Malefoy pour procéder à l'arrestation de l'héritier en titre. Le jeune lord, surpris au saut du lit, n'a, semble-t-il, pas opposé de résistance aux forces de l'ordre._

 _Fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black, le jeune Drago Malefoy symbolise l'attitude résistante d'une partie de la noblesse sorcière face au Nouveau Monde. Ayant abandonné Poudlard après la sixième année, cet élève moyen de Serpentard, maison qui a formé tous les grands mages noirs des siècles antérieurs et dont le nouveau Directeur envisage la fermeture, ne paraît pas pressé d'apporter son intelligence et ses talents au Nouveau Monde. En effet, depuis l'arrestation de Mr et Mrs Malefoy, l'intéressé s'isole des jours entiers dans le manoir familial, ne daignant même pas faire une apparition pour l'anniversaire de la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais peut-être estime-t-il n'avoir rien à fêter..._

 _Pire, nous confie un proche collaborateur du Ministre, Drago Malefoy aurait versé des pots-de-vin au Ministère pour dicter une politique anti Nés-Moldus en imposant l'intégration d'une Sang-Pur dans un programme de Ste Mangouste_ (...)

Pansy sauta quelques paragraphes.

 _L'attitude ouvertement hostile de Drago Malefoy envers les Nés-Moldus est un fait connu. Margaret Derwent, sorcière d'accueil à Ste Mangouste, a été victime de cette haine ouverte : « En pleine discussion courtoise au sujet d'un formulaire, Mr Malefoy a sorti sa baguette, à la vue de tous, pour me menacer_ (...) »

La Serpentard referma sèchement la gazette. Le claquement de la pluie contre les carreaux des fenêtres s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir assourdissant. Nott, attentif, dévisageait Pansy qui restait là, immobile. Puis, brusquement, la sorcière s'anima.

— Il faut le sortir de là.  
— D'Azkaban ?

Nott avait longuement réfléchi à la possibilité d'organiser une évasion pour son père. Après tout, en suivant Nott Sr dans la vie anonyme d'une cavale, il ne perdait rien. Des heures de recherche avaient fini par le convaincre que, sans la coopération des Détraqueurs, la mission relevait du domaine de l'irréalisable.

— Impossible.  
— Pas de cette manière ! s'écria Pansy comme si tous les hommes pensaient à l'identique et que ce manque d'imagination la consternait. _Pacifiquement_. En envoyant une lettre au Ministre de la magie, par exemple. Un sorcier avec assez d'influence pour le forcer à revenir sur sa décision...

Elle le fixait avec insistance, ses yeux rageurs cherchant à le transpercer, exigeant de lui une réponse, une solution. Il démentit en remuant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Pas d'influence... Et, même en admettant qu'il puisse en avoir, Nott refusait de s'engager dans cette voie. S'il était venu prévenir Pansy, ce n'était certainement pas par amitié.

— Envoie un hibou à Blaise.  
— Zabini ? s'étonna Théodore. Il n'agira pas.  
— Pourquoi ?

 _Parce que c'est un égoïste._ Il biaisa :

— Quel est son intérêt ?

Devant la mine interrogative de la sorcière, le Serpentard haussa distraitement les épaules, mais Pansy insista :

— Son intérêt ?  
— Les relations entre hommes, consentit-t-il à expliquer, choisissant précautionneusement ses mots, ont souvent... une rivalité. Zabini pourrait y avoir l'occasion de prendre toute la place.  
— Je ne conteste pas leur petit duel viril, grogna Pansy, mais Blaise ne tirerait aucune satisfaction à gagner sur un forfait.  
— Zabini ne recule devant aucune bassesse pour triompher.

La jeune femme sursauta, impressionnée par la dureté de son jugement. Nott n'extériorisait jamais ses sentiments, et les personnalités placides laissaient l'impression d'individus posés et conciliants. Découvrir qu'il renfermait autant de sévérité donnait envie de le provoquer pour trahir les autres aspects secrets de son caractère.

Les yeux de Théodore s'aiguisèrent, exprimant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans cette cuisine un intérêt manifeste :

— Parions alors.

L'intuition de Pansy lui disait qu'ils venaient d'en arriver au point auquel tendait Nott depuis le début. Il avait tissé sa toile, le regard fixé sur un but précis.

— Je cherche à emporter un objet de magie noire, mais l'autre me surprend à chaque fois... Si Zabini ne libère pas Malefoy, tu détourneras l'attention de Weasley le temps que j'exfiltre mon acquisition...  
— Et si je gagne ?  
— Ce que tu veux, répondit Nott en haussant les épaules.

La Serpentard se redressa pour gagner le vestibule. En dégageant du porte-manteau une cape gris anthracite, Pansy pivota pour lui expliquer :

— Quand tu cherches à contraindre quelqu'un, ne dévoile jamais ce qui compte pour toi. Plus important, propose un enjeu que cette personne ne peut refuser. Là, tu me proposes de risquer mes chances avec la belette pour prouver la gentillesse de Blaise ? En échange de ?

Nott hésita, décontenancé par l'empressement de la jeune femme.

— On va voir Blaise. S'il libère Drago, tu n'auras rien. S'il rechigne, je t'aiderai à récupérer ton jouet. En échange, tu t'occupes de Drago.

Ah. A son tour, sans répondre, Théodore s'habilla pour sortir. Il n'avait qu'une cape imbibée d'eau, mais Pansy possédait un armement plus sophistiqué. Elle s'enroulait à présent dans une écharpe tricolore en cachemire, un tissu à l'épaisseur et au volume impressionnants.

— Il ne doit pas passer une nuit à Azkaban, ajouta-t-elle en enfilant des bottes montantes.

Silence. Nott la contemplait, ahuri.

— Et comment je réalise ce miracle ?  
— Tu es intelligent, tu trouveras, sourit Pansy. Ne t'en veux pas pour ce désastre, tu manques juste un peu d'entraînement. Et c'est compréhensible, toujours seul à Poudlard... Tu ne pouvais pas apprendre. 

* * *

Après un trajet mutique, Pansy murmura doucement, frissonnante – l'atmosphère brumeuse et humide des derniers jours causait un état fébrile chez tous les sorciers mettant un pied dehors :

— Après tous ces mois, Drago doit être heureux de retrouver sa mère...

Nott ne répondit pas. Pansy connaissait, comme lui, les effets dévastateurs d'une incarcération, même courte à Azkaban. La jeune sorcière frappa à la porte de Blaise. On vint leur ouvrir. Ils reculèrent devant l'apparition.

La même personne que l'homme qu'ils connaissaient – le même dos souple, les mêmes épaules graciles, le même visage fauve... Les longs yeux en amande, d'un brun chaud, profond, les hautes pommettes, la mâchoire anguleuse... Avec la fascination, l'hypnotisme, l'incandescence de la féminité. Là où Blaise était acéré, froid, beau, cette femme était douce, brûlante, incroyable. La magie aurait quitté les limbes pour se personnifier ici, maintenant qu'elle aurait été moins saisissante que Mrs Zabini. Son expression froide et dédaigneuse ne parvenait même pas à atténuer l'éclat de sa beauté.

— Oui ?

Elle avait réussi à insuffler dans cette syllabe tout le mépris et la gêne que ces visiteurs lui inspiraient. Cette piqûre les ramena à la réalité. Pansy et Théodore remarquèrent immédiatement qu'une agitation confuse régnait derrière Mrs Zabini. Dans l'ancienne usine de textiles rénovée en loft luxueux, un grand nombre de sorciers allaient et venaient en s'interpellant bruyamment. Le déplacement des meubles et le physique athlétique de ces hommes pouvaient laisser imaginer un déménagement, mais leur manque de précaution à l'égard du mobilier, le climat de tension latente et les insignes or et argent, écusson de la brigade des Aurors, épinglées sur les larges torses cédaient peu de place à l'interprétation.

— Mrs Zabini, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer... salua un peu nerveusement Pansy. Je suis une amie de longue date de Blaise – à ces mots, les yeux félins de la quadragénaire s'étirèrent pour devenir deux lignes défiantes – Pansy Parkinson ? Vous connaissez peut-être mes parents ? ... Mr et Mrs Parkinson ? ... Enfin, j'aurais aimé m'entretenir quelques minutes avec Blaise ?  
— Mmm.

Longue pause. Et finalement :

— Blaise, siffla-t-elle.

Bien que, de toute évidence, Blaise ne se trouve pas à proximité immédiate, le vestibule paraissait désert, Mrs Zabini ne jugea pas utile d'élever la voix. Et, en effet, un timbre doux, chargé de sollicitude répondit « oui, maman ? » et un jeune homme grand, svelte et confiant émergea sur la droite de Mrs Zabini.

— Pansy ? s'étonna plus froidement le Serpentard après un temps d'arrêt.

De plus en plus réservé, droit derrière sa mère, Blaise fixait Nott, silencieux, ignoré, avec une insistance dérangeante. Mrs Zabini dévisagea Pansy un long moment avant de s'éloigner pour surveiller les Aurors qui exploraient le loft.

— Ce n'est pas le moment, grogna Blaise sans attendre. Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, on perquisitionne mon domicile.  
— Drago est à Azkaban, souffla Pansy.  
— Quoi ?

Depuis la sortie de l'époustouflante Mrs Zabini, Nott observait attentivement les traits réguliers de Blaise. Il espérait voir, dans les expressions prétentieuses du Serpentard, le présage d'un emprisonnement long et éprouvant pour Malefoy, ce qui arrangerait ses affaires. Et c'est ainsi, pendant que Pansy expliquait la situation, la condition carcérale, injuste, indigne de leur ami, la nécessité de l'en sortir, Malefoy ne pouvait quand même pas passer la nuit là-bas, son caractère sensible et sa santé délicate ne le permettraient pas, cet acharnement politique et médiatique constituaient un vrai scandale qui méritait une riposte violente de leur part, que Nott repéra les symptômes tenus (mais limpides) d'une colère grandissante chez Blaise. Une colère qu'il avait provoquée. Le cœur de Théodore s'arrêta net, convaincu d'être repéré. Ce connard prétentieux, lui entre tous, savait. Nott ne pourrait plus jamais être invisible, caché. Zabini le propulserait en pleine lumière comme une abomination contre-nature... Puis, la seconde suivante, la raison – la colère qui troublait le regard de Zabini ne ressemblait pas à du dégoût – rattrapa la réalité, son cœur se dénoua, reprenant sa course vitale. Pansy, inconsciente du combat silencieux de Blaise pour préserver une apparence calme, se retourna pour arracher à Nott l'édition du soir.

— Lis ce qu'ils osent publier !

« **ÉMERGENCE D'UNE NOUVELLE INCRIMINATION EN GRANDE-BRETAGNE : LE CRIME CONTRE LES NÉS-MOLDUS** »

Le Magenmagot, grande cour de justice magique, a établi, à l'occasion d'une assemblée exceptionnelle réunissant les plus illustres sorciers de notre temps, l'existence d'une nouvelle incrimination : le crime contre les Nés-Moldus.

 _Partant du principe que le droit magique traduit l'évolution de nos sociétés, notamment les valeurs que celle-ci souhaite défendre au plus haut niveau, les membres du Magenmagot ont souhaité réaffirmer juridiquement leur soutien aux Nés-Moldus dont l'intégration symbolise l'harmonie et la tolérance du Nouveau Monde._ (...)

Blaise baissa les yeux sur l'article « Drago Malefoy à Azkaban » avant de tourner la page :

« **SURVIVRE EN DÉTENTION, UN REPORTAGE DE RITA SKEETER SUR LES CONDITIONS DIFFICILES DE LA PRISON SORCIÈRE** »

 _Rita Skeeter, séduisante sorcière et célèbre journaliste, vous dévoile, en exclusivité, les circonstances tragiques d'une incarcération. Découvrez, comme si vous y étiez, l'état de délabrement des cellules, la saleté, la surpopulation carcérale, l'absence d'intimité, les vols, les agressions, les viols, la solitude, le désespoir et la présence des Détraqueurs, ces créatures morbides et terrifiantes, qui supervisent la vie en prison_ (...)

Après un soupir, Blaise revint sur la première page et, s'avisant de la date, demanda :

— L'édition de ce soir ? On est où là, dans un récit de science-fiction ?  
— Haha, ricana sèchement Pansy. Envoie une lettre pour organiser une libération ou une évasion, peu m'importent les détails. Drago doit être dehors ce soir.  
— Sois réaliste. Personne ne peut sortir un sorcier d'Azkaban en quelques heures. Et, je le reprécise, des Aurors perquisitionnent en ce _moment même_ – Blaise insista fortement sur ce point – mon appartement. Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Il ne mourra pour deux semaines à Azkaban.  
— Et le plan ? objecta Pansy en désespoir de cause.  
— Drago n'est pas indispensable, continuons comme prévu.

Silence. Le ciel, obscur et gris jusque là, s'illumina. Un orage. N'y tenant plus, Blaise explosa :

— Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer ?

Automatiquement, presque malgré lui, Nott croisa les yeux bruns qui irradiaient de haine. Ce choc, similaire à deux lames croisant le fer, suscita l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage fermé. Puis, il détourna le regard, se déroba :

— Rien.

Malefoy allait passer un long, long moment à Azkaban. 

* * *

_Mot d'auteure_ : Bon, bon. J'ai essayé pleins de choses avec ce chapitre (le discours indirect pour évacuer la conversation "olalalala dragounet est à Azkaban, Blaisou, ceci est terrible", la météo (on ne se moque pas), les coupures de journaux dont j'espère que vous allez saisir l'intérêt parce que sinon, bah, c'est chiant à lire déjà (haha) et ça donne l'impression d'un "remplissage de chapitre" par l'auteur.e (brrrr))

Comme vous connaissez maintenant Théoooo, c'est plus facile pour moi de dévoiler ses pensées (ou, du moins, une partie de ses pensées, il reste quand même un ou deux enjeux opaques à son sujet (que vous découvrirez après)) (alors que, a contrario, par exemple, Pansy et Blaise ne sont pas encore révélés à vous donc c'est plus difficile de les rendre crédibles et profonds sans vous RACONTER, krkrkrkr)

Je ne sais pas si vous remarquez, mais, peu à peu, on passe d'un quasi huit-clos à un monde de plus en plus ouvert... Avec le procès, et, ici, la mère de Blaise, les Aurors, Poudlard, le Nouveau Monde, blablabla. Un monde plus sombre qui rappelle, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, que les Serpentard sont avant tout de grands égoïstes :)

Voilà ? J'ai été super bavarde sur ce mot d'auteure, hein. Merci de votre lecture et à très vite ! 


	12. Penchants

Sur le chemin du retour, la pluie redoubla d'intensité. L'humeur silencieuse de Pansy convenait à Nott, même s'il sentait, au papillonnement de ses cils et à la rougeur de ses yeux, que ce mutisme dissimulait une sombre humeur.

Contrairement à la jeune sorcière, Nott ne pensait pas à réaliser un miracle – sortir un détenu d'Azkaban sans l'accord des autorités relevait de l'inimaginable. Non, il préférait consacrer ses capacités de réflexion à un plan plus réaliste. Un de ceux qui donnaient l'illusion que l'organisateur avait fait le maximum, et, ainsi, récupérer la petite merveille de magie noire qui l'attendait dans la maison Black. Puis, partir loin et ne revenir que pour lancer un Infero sur une brigade d'Aurors.

Soudain, l'idée lui vint.

— Je sais comment faire.  
— Comment faire quoi ? demanda Pansy.

Nott la dévisagea, muet d'étonnement.

— Libérer Malefoy.  
— Ah oui. Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas. Je t'écoute.  
— Weasley.

Pas de réaction.

— Il connaît la petite scribouilleuse du Département de la justice magique. C'est une Sang-De-B... – Nott s'arrêta, conscient que l'insulte appartenaient imperceptiblement au passé – une Née-Moldue, non ? Avec le climat actuel, elle doit avoir une certaine influence dans le Magenmagot.  
— Mais oui, s'exclama Pansy, moins abattue. Ils adorent les Sang-Moldu ! Attends, remarqua-t-elle en se rembrumissant, on ne peut pas contraindre Weasley...

Nott sourit.

— Notre principale différence d'opinions. Tu t'imagines peut-être qu'il faut jouer avec les rêves et aspirations des autres... Je pense qu'on peut toujours compter sur leurs vices. 

* * *

L'alcool le rendait irascible, dépossédé de lui-même. Un rien – l'ennui, la vaisselle sale, la sollicitude maternelle – déclenchait des colères qui le vidaient de toute énergie. Et, sans Whisky Pur-Feu, Ron-le-colérique devenait Ron-le-pleurnicheur. Plus jamais léger, drôle, _vivant_. Juste sombre et amer.

Ron savait que l'alcool devenait un problème. Mais sobre, d'autres pensées, plus terribles, envahissaient son esprit. _Et si Hermione ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole ? Et si sa magie ne revenait pas ? Et s'il ne pouvait pas être ce qu'on attendait de lui ?_

Du mouvement au rez-de-chaussée propulsa Ron droit dans la réalité. Agacé, il dévala l'escalier à grandes enjambées. Ces connards de Serpentard allaient l'entendre, se barrer sans...

— Ron ?

Harry, mouillé, le dévisageait avec surprise.

— H-harry ? bégaya-t-il, un peu sonné.

Harry Potter esquissa un sourire penaud, un peu timide.

— En personne, finit-il par confirmer en riant doucement.

Sa plaisanterie – et son charme – dissipèrent le malaise, et Ron proposa, plus confiant, heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami :

— Viens prendre une Bièraubeurre.

En passant près du vestibule, les traces humides sur le sol rappelèrent à Harry toutes ces personnes qu'il avait abandonnées pour fuir. Il demanda avec embarras :

— Ta famille va bien ?

Ron se sentit rougir et profita de la porte du réfrigérateur pour masquer sa réaction :

— Oui, oui...

Après avoir tendu une bouteille à Harry, il s'adossa au rebord de l'évier pour avaler de longues gorgées du liquide ambré.

— Tu reviens vivre ici alors ?  
— Si ça te gêne pas...  
— Sois pas ridicule.

Les yeux du brun brillèrent de gratitude et de soulagement.

— En plus, Hermione n'est plus là... On peut utiliser Kreattur sans culpabiliser, plaisanta-t-il.

Ron contempla le fond de sa Bièraubeurre en se raidissant.

— Oh, pardon, s'excusa Harry. Je– Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça...  
— Ouais, pas grave.

Comme si côtoyer Kreattur pouvait être une bonne nouvelle...

— Tu devrais lui parler, reprit Harry, gêné d'aborder un tel sujet, ses parents n'ont toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire et... tu lui manques. Elle attend que tu viennes la voir, que tu lui prouves que tu tiens à elle.  
— Putain, c'est évident que je l'aime, non ? grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

N'avait-il pas pleuré quand Hermione était venue lui opposer une fin de non recevoir ? N'était-il pas assez misérable ? Il avait même répondu à ces lettres alors que l'amitié ne l'intéressait pas... Savoir qu'il manquait à la jeune femme, qu'elle attendait sa visite, ses sentiments... lui donnait du courage.

— Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre les femmes, grimaça Harry en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres. Ne te pose pas de questions, donne-lui ce qu'elle veut.  
— Ouais... Une autre ?  
— Non merci, mais vas-y.

Peut-être aurait-il dû insister... Oser un rapprochement subtil dans une lettre, lui parler directement, quitte à la supplier de lui laisser une seconde chance... Désormais, Ron était prêt à tout pour reconquérir Hermione.

La capsule de sa deuxième Bièraubeurre céda d'un pop.

— La formation d'Auror commence le mois prochain, non ?  
— Ouais, confirma Ron distraitement. Tu y vas ?

Hermione apprécierait-elle des fleurs ?

— Les Frelons de Wimbourne m'ont proposé un poste d'attrapeur...

Le roux resta ébahi quelques secondes avant de s'écrier :

— C'est génial, Harry ! L'équipe de Ludo Verpey !  
— Un poste de remplaçant, précisa-t-il, gêné.  
— Un détail, rétorqua Ron, dans quelques mois, tu seras titulaire. Et célèbre !

Et lui, où serait-il dans quelques mois ?

— Auror, ce n'est pas mal non plus dans le genre célèbre, répliqua Harry en souriant d'un air entendu.

Merlin...

— Et la potion d'oubli ?  
— Ça va, abrégea Ron. Une autre Bièraubeurre ? 

* * *

Plus tard, après cette discussion frustrante avec Blaise, Pansy se surprit à repenser à sa rencontre avec Weasley à l'hôpital. Le voir dans ce maillot de Quidditch lui avait rappelé son existence étroite, cette fissure qui l'empêchait de vivre. Elle avait eu l'impression de partager quelque chose, sans réussir à mettre le doigt sur quoi. Peut-être leurs familles étouffantes, à la bienveillance hostile ou ce renoncement, cette désillusion qu'on devinait dans le bleu délavé des yeux de Weasley. Elle aurait pu être comme lui – triste, cassante, _démolie_ – si son environnement laissait une place à la faiblesse. Enfin, on ne refusait pas réellement la faiblesse, Pansy n'avait simplement pas voix au chapitre.

Dès qu'il était devenu évident qu'elle ne pouvait plus se marier et apporter, par le jeu des alliances, pouvoir et influence à sa famille, son père s'était détourné, désintéressé. Sa mère, elle, avait décidé de nier l'évidence et s'obstinait à agir comme si sa fille devait préserver sa réputation pour les noces. Un temps, Pansy avait espéré la liberté... Après tout, pourquoi pas ne pas vivre comme elle l'entendait à présent qu'elle ne pouvait plus se glisser dans le destin tracé d'une héritière ? Plus jeune, ses performances scolaires indifféraient tandis que ses robes, son maintien, ses cheveux, son caractère avaient grandement préoccupé ses parents. La voix fluette de sa mère résonnait encore : _« un homme ne voudrait jamais d'une épouse querelleuse et impertinente. Ne te néglige pas, coupe tes fourches et arrête de t'avachir dans les canapés. »_ L'idiotie, en revanche... Presque une qualité qui valorisait l'homme. Ou, du moins, lui facilitait la vie.

Exercer un métier, vivre sa passion pour le soin des créatures magiques, Pansy en avait rêvé. Après la bataille de Poudlard, elle avait même épluché les annonces de la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais sa mère l'avait découvert, et l'irritante litanie de reproches avait pris des airs de menaces : _« Rien, ma fille, rien, tu m'entends, ne me fera renoncer à un beau mariage. »_ En désespoir de cause, Pansy était allée voir Mr Parkinson. Celui-ci partageait son opinion sur l'impossibilité d'une alliance matrimoniale, mais refusait de décourager sa femme. Du moment qu'elle ne l'embarrassait pas, Mrs Parkinson pouvait meubler ses journées comme il lui plaisait.

Et Weasley se greffait là, grain de sable dans les rouages oppressants de son existence. Et le Gryffondor ne lui retournait certainement pas sa sympathie. Il n'offrait qu'antipathie et méfiance. Et comment le lui reprocher ? Même ses amis pensaient qu'elle manigançait... Seul Drago avait compris quand, au procès, sous l'influence de l'élixir d'euphorie, désinhibée, le cœur béant, Pansy avait adoré tous ceux qui étaient présents. Tous sauf un. Elle avait pris soin de maintenir avec Ronald Weasley une distance polie, une relative indifférence... Et son ami d'enfance lui avait jeté ce regard, à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et la pitié, le même qu'à Poudlard lorsqu'il avait compris sa folie silencieuse pour Cassius Warrington, le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serpentard. Malefoy l'avait même accompagnée au bal de Noël pour ne pas qu'elle broie du noir pendant que Cassius Warrington et Hestia Carrow, la sorcière qu'il avait invitée à sa place, féminine, belle, idiote, profitent des festivités du bal. Heureusement, Weasley, contrairement à Warrington qui s'était moqué de ses _sentiments_ pendant des semaines, n'avait rien remarqué, obnubilé par Granger. Drago s'était gardé d'évoquer le sujet. Enfin... Avant qu'il ne soit emprisonné à Azkaban.

— On y est presque, assura Nott. Laisse-moi _convaincre_ Weasley. 

* * *

Trois coups secs, échos du serpent en fonte contre la porte, résonnèrent entre les deux Gryffondor.

— Tu attends quelqu'un ? s'étonna Harry.  
— Non, protesta Ron.

Puis, à retardement, il réalisa que les deux Serpentard pouvaient revenir. Paralysé, il demeura sans réaction pendant que Harry grommelait de contrariété en descendant. Son meilleur ami ne savait probablement pas qu'il avait offert un accès à la maison, cette maison défraîchie à la gloire des Sang-Pur et de la magie noire, à des anciens Mangemorts. A Pansy Parkinson, de surcroît... La brute qui avait harcelé Hermione et voulu livrer Harry à Voldemort...

La vision d'Harry, nez à nez avec son ancien bourreau et ce type louche – Nott faisait froid dans le dos – sortit Ron de sa léthargie. Blême, le sang vif, il rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée.

Quand il arriva, Harry discutait déjà avec la Serpentard.

— ... chez moi ! rugissait-t-il.  
— Si tu me laissais en placer une, Potter, persifla-t-elle, tu saurais que nous sommes invités.

Son assurance pétrifia Harry.

— Weasley ? pria la Serpentard en levant les yeux vers lui.

Harry, flamboyant de colère, se détourna pour chercher l'approbation de Ron. _Merde, merde..._ Sa mère lui rabattait suffisamment les oreilles sur ses mauvaises décisions – quitter l'hôpital, ne pas suivre cette formation d'Aurors... –, il ne voulait pas en plus se disputer avec Harry.

— Vous devriez partir, dit-il en contemplant ses pieds.

Résolu, Ron redressa la tête pour affronter les Serpentard, mais Nott paraissait comme à son habitude, et Parkinson ne le dévisageait plus.

Après un bref soulagement, l'attitude engourdie de la sorcière, l'acceptation fataliste, presque tranquille, de sa lâcheté l'ébranla. Depuis quand Parkinson, métaphore moderne de l'amazone – guerrière fière et déterminée –, prête à émasculer tous les hommes sur son chemin était devenue cette... femme éthérée, incapable de lui aboyer ses quatre vérités et lui arracher les couilles ?

Harry, plus terre-à-terre, s'exclama, la main sur le tranchant de la porte :

— L'affaire étant éclaircie, bon vent !

On leur claqua la dite porte au nez.

— Bon courage pour convaincre Weasley de subtiliser les documents au Ministre avec le héros dans les pattes, constata platement Nott.

Pansy n'y avait même pas pensé.


	13. Ombres

— Kreattur ?

L'appel résonna dans toute la maison sans qu'Harry n'obtienne de réponse. Agacé par l'obéissance négligente de l'elfe de maison, Harry décida de démarrer sans attendre.

Dans la pièce, rien n'avait changé. Un lit massif, surplombé par une tapisserie familière – l'arbre des Black, bordé d'or et d'argent –, étouffait l'espace et de lourds rideaux calfeutraient la fenêtre, jetant une ombre sur l'étendard de Gryffondor fixé au dessus de la cheminée, les disques de rock moldu éparpillés au sol et le blouson de moto jeté négligemment sur une chaise.

Plus timide, Harry testa le matelas avant de s'asseoir à moitié, en équilibre incertain sur le bord. Les yeux dans la poussière, les draps défaits, le marque-page coincé entre deux pages d'un livre de chevet, Harry laissa ses pensées dériver, le saisir à la gorge...

Apercevant près de lui un tee-shirt froissé, il le caressa distraitement avant de basculer à gauche, le visage plongé dedans.

— Oui, Maître ?

Harry se redressa brusquement, cachant la preuve de son égarement dans son dos. Rougissant, incapable d'expliquer les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à renifler un vieux tee-shirt, il bégaya :

— J-je... J'aimerai que...

Les mots s'emmêlèrent. Même s'il avait eu l'intention de ranger la chambre, mettre les affaires de Sirius dans des cartons, nettoyer un peu... L'envie l'avait déserté.

— Je sors, prévint-il.

Les sensations du transplanage lui firent du bien, même si ses pieds trébuchèrent presque sur la plateforme d'accueil du Ministère de la Magie. Malheureusement, l'atmosphère fébrile et résolue du Département de la Justice Magique ranima son trouble et les minutes jusqu'à Hermione ne lui permirent pas de retrouver son calme.

— Deux minutes.

Derrière un bureau noyé sous les rouleaux, la jeune sorcière noircissait si vite un parchemin que sa plume paraissait ensorcelée.

— Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en levant la tête.

D'un bond, elle se précipita, l'enlaça avec force. Puis, avec une légère gêne, recula.

— Tu vas bien ?  
— Joli bureau, esquiva Harry.

À cette formule polie, les yeux noisette voyagèrent pour redécouvrir l'environnement - les trois bureaux rétrécis par magie pour tenir dans la pièce, les lampes et leur lumière verdâtre de cabine d'essayage, les fenêtres avec vue imprenable sur le mur d'en face.

— Pas le mien, marmonna-t-elle. Les stagiaires n'ont pas de place, on bouge de bureau en bureau, en fonction des absents.

Deux sorciers entrèrent en discutant bruyamment. Au même moment, des notes de service, certainement bloquées par la porte close, bien qu'Harry ne les aient pas remarquées en passant, froncèrent droit sur eux.

— Oh non, gémit Hermione. J'avais fermé pour évit...

Elle suspendit son geste d'énervement face au silence soudain des sorciers, bouche bée devant la cicatrice d'Harry.

— On fera peut-être mieux de sortir.

Les notes de services suivirent Harry et Hermione dans le couloir.

— Mon supérieur les as ensorcelées pour qu'elles me pourchassent jusqu'à ce que j'accomplisse l'ordre noté dessus, s'excusa-t-elle en s'écartant pour laisser passer un Langue-de-plomb. Le Département est débordé, se justifia-t-elle devant l'air indigné de son ami, les jugements des partisans de Tu-S...

De vives éclats de voix détournèrent l'attention de Harry. Une sorcière en tailleur réprimandait vertement un homme qui ne paraissait pas être coutumier de l'exercice. Presque plus grand qu'Hagrid, plus large, vêtu de noir, une placidité hors de propos plaqué sur le visage, le sorcier suscitait chez Harry une sourde inquiétude.

— Un des bourreaux du Ministère, précisa Hermione qui avait intercepté son regard. Celui qui a loupé l'exécution de Nott Sr. Il a recommencé hier matin...

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu demander des précisions, Hermione proposa :

— Repas au _Coquillages_ ce soir ?  
— Je ne sais pas...

Ils n'étaient plus les seuls à avoir remarquer la sorcière en tailleur et le bourreau. Plusieurs employés avaient glissé la tête par l'entrouverture des bureaux pour découvrir la cause du tapage.

— Chez moi alors ?  
— Écoute, j'ai juste besoin d'un service...

Hermione acquiesça vaguement, les yeux englués sur la femme en tailleur. Furieuse, son visage avait pris une couleur écrevisse, en inadéquation avec le calme absolu de son interlocuteur. Un homme sournois, pensa Harry, capable de faire passer ses ennemis pour des fous... Une stratégie qu'il connaissait bien.

— Il faudrait que tu me trouves une baguette.

La requête alerta Hermione, la ramenant brusquement à leur conversation.

— Et la tienne ?  
— Je l'ai perdue.  
— Tu as perdu ta _baguette_?

Son angoisse l'irrita.

— Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour Ron, s'emporta-t-il. C'est pour lui que j'en ai besoin, je dois m'assurer qu'il n'est pas sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de confusion ou... pire.

Silence. Derrière, les cris fusaient et un « SALAUD, JE VOUS FERAI ENFERMER » émergea au dessus des chuchotements des curieux.

— Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ? l'accusa Harry. Dois-je en déduire que tu savais qu'il sympathise avec Parkinson et je ne sais quel Serpentard ?  
— Ron est assez grand pour faire ses propres choix, concéda Hermione après un autre silence.  
— Ses propres choix, répéta Harry, incrédule. As-tu une idée du pétrin dans lequel il se fourre ?  
— Ne dramatise pas, ils viennent voler les objets de magie noire des Black, pas le tuer.

D'une main, elle repoussa une note de service qui devenait insistante.

— Parkinson est la petite-amie de Malefoy ! Nous devrions prendre cela au sérieux, il mijote quelque chose.  
— Malefoy ne mijote rien du tout, s'exaspéra Hermione, il est à Azkaban.  
— Quoi ?

Harry aurait l'air d'avoir reçu un Crache-Limaces en pleine tête. Pendant longtemps, il s'était persuadé que Malefoy avait agi sous la menace de Voldemort, mais, apparemment, ce serpent visqueux n'avait besoin de personne pour pencher du mauvais côté.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
— Mais où étais-tu ? La nouvelle a fait la Une de tout le pays !  
— Malefoy à Azkaban, articula lentement Harry, tu ne crois pas qu'ils cherchent à se venger ?  
— Très improbable, estima Hermione. Les Serpentard ont d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment, fais-moi confiance.  
— Bien, répliqua-t-il, frustré. Peux-tu me trouver une baguette, oui ou non ?  
— Bien sûr. Aïe ! VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER, OUI ?

Une note de service avait foncé droit sur l'œil d'Hermione. Celle-ci dégagea sa baguette et pointa avec les messages, le regard dément.

— Prends la mienne, tu me la rendras ce soir, à notre dîner.  
— Tu n'en as pas besoin ? s'étonna Harry en saisissant la baguette tendue.  
— Je suis à deux doigts de brûler ces maudits papiers...

Comme si elles avaient entendu la menace, les notes de service reculèrent et, soudainement, les deux Gryffondor se rendirent compte que la sorcière en tailleur et le bourreau avaient disparu. Le tumulte du couloir avait laissé place à un silence marqué de déférence, tous observaient Harry.

— À ce soir alors ?  
— Une dernière chose, murmura Harry, pressé de fuir. Comment réagirais-tu ? Tu le laisserais faire ?

Hermione hésita.

— Je ne sais pas. 

* * *

**« DÉCÈS À STE MANGOUSTE : LES MEDICOMAGES PRUDENTS »**

 _En début de soirée, un sorcier est décédé. L'individu, un jeune adulte en rupture familiale, souffrant de sévère dépression et d'alcoolisme, bénéficiait de la potion d'oubli mise en place par le gouvernement._

 _Les Médicomages ont envoyé un hibou à tous les consommateurs de la potion pour une visite de contrôle._

— Vous avez lu ? _« À tous les consommateurs »_ ... Et vous ?  
— Moi ? demanda Pansy, abasourdie par sa lecture.  
— Oui, vous, répéta Mrs Parkinson avec impatience. Avez-vous reçu un hibou ?  
— Non.  
— Quand votre père apprendra la nouvelle –

 _Jeune adulte... en rupture familiale... alcoolique..._

En dépit du bon sens, les pensées de Pansy empruntaient de dangereux virages. Pouvait-on qualifier un homme de vingt-deux ans de jeune adulte ? Non, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ aurait calligraphié le nom noir sur blanc... Et la troisième page du journal manquait de prestige, même pour un héros de seconde zone. Un héros... Pansy visualisa la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais cette scène emmena d'autres pensées, douloureuses d'une autre manière.

— Aïe, cria-t-elle en dégageant son bras des ongles de sa mère.  
— Vous ne m'écoutez pas.

Pansy s'écarta de l'ombre de sa mère pour rétorquer :

— Et alors ?  
— Et alors, soupira Mrs Parkinson en se levant à son tour du lit à baldaquin, vous n'êtes pas assez belle pour vous permettre l'insolence.

Les différents jupons de tulle gonflant sa robe frottèrent le parquet le temps qu'elle rejoigne la coiffeuse. Pansy, le visage rivé sur la fenêtre, assura :

— Le célibat ne me dérange pas.

Par délicatesse, Mrs Parkinson n'insista pas et savoura son reflet dans le gigantesque miroir rectangulaire face au lit. Taillé aux dimensions du mur, la glace avait été placé à l'adolescence de sa fille avec l'idée qu'affronter son visage jour après jour l'aurait convaincue de consentir à plus de coquetterie. Peine perdue, songea-t-elle en glissant une main dans le carré plongeant qui flottait comme un nuage blond autour de ses traits harmonieux. Impossible de se retrouver dans la crinière noirâtre et hirsute de la petite créature masculine à quelques pas derrière elle.

— Venez.

Pansy se détourna de la fenêtre et Mrs Parkinson eut un geste éloquent en direction du banc de la coiffeuse, belle comme une caresse dans le bleu de sa robe de soie.

— Comptez-vous rester indéfiniment à notre charge ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant les longueurs désordonnées de Pansy.  
— Je pourrai travailler.

Mrs Parkinson éclata de rire.

— Quelle idée ! Avec quel talent ?  
— Croyez-vous que Père est né avec toutes ces connaissances sur le commerce de chaudrons ?

La question l'étonna tant que Mrs Parkinson resta sans voix. Que venait faire Mr Parkinson dans cette conversation ?

— Je suppose que non, finit-elle par répondre avec indulgence.

Doucement, elle repoussa la masse capillaire informe.

— J'apprendrai, comme lui, soutint fermement Pansy.

Mrs Parkinson se pencha, pour saisir sa baguette.

— Et pourquoi n'apprendriez-vous pas à devenir une Lady ? Vous pourriez être charmante si vous y mettiez un peu du vôtre.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Pansy leva les yeux et le miroir lui renvoya son écho : jamais ses cheveux n'avaient été si longs. Dès son enfance, Mrs Parkinson avait inventé un sortilège pour contrôler le désordre de sa chevelure. À Poudlard, Pansy détestait leur raideur et passait des heures à chauffer le lisseur de Daphné pour les boucler... sans succès. Les dernières semaines avant les vacances, elle y parvenait presque, les pointes ondulaient légèrement ; ces jours-là, Pansy poussait la coquetterie jusqu'à souligner son regard d'un trait d'eye-liner. Et lorsqu'elle descendait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Blaise louait avec exagération « ses yeux de chat ». Railleuse, elle le défiait d'en trouver un seul aux yeux noirs comme les siens, mais, derrière la moquerie, Pansy vibrait de plaisir. Bien sûr, elle ne se présentait jamais ainsi devant sa mère, Mrs Parkinson n'aurait pas apprécié une telle vulgarité. Peut-être n'aurait-elle rien remarqué tant elle se pressait de renouveler le sort, les yeux rivés sur l'imperceptible ondoiement de ses pointes. Mais quand bien même... Pansy n'aurait jamais osé, ses timides tentatives de féminité l'abandonnaient devant la silhouette en S, la chevelure de miel et les yeux saphir de sa mère.

— Bien. Ne bougez plus.

L'élégante quadragénaire leva sa baguette et une grande mèche noir corbeau dégringola sur les genoux de Pansy.

— Non ! cria Pansy. Attendez ! S-si je consens à ceci – elle baissa le regard sur la boucle devenue presque invisible sur son jean sombre – puis-je aller rendre visite à Drago ?  
— Rendre visite à Drago, répéta Mrs Parkinson.  
— Je sais qu'Azkaban est un endroit...

Sale, triste, dangereux...

— Ce n'est pas un problème, coupa sa mère.

Adieu les ondulations qui adoucissaient les angles droits de son visage, il faudrait se réhabituer à ce carré plongeant. Le prix à payer pour revoir Drago, presque rien face au sentiment chaud qui enflait dans sa poitrine à l'idée de le revoir.

— Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à perdre du temps avec un homme que vous ne souhaitez pas épouser ?  
— Drago est mon ami.  
— Ces bêtises ne sont plus de votre âge, asséna-t-elle en tirant sèchement sur les longueurs de Pansy, comme si la magie ne suffisait pas à plier le monde à sa volonté et qu'elle se résolvait à lui arracher les cheveux à mains nues. Une Lady s'entoure de prétendants et rivales.  
— Et Malefoy ? N'a-t-il pas le droit à une amie ? insista Pansy.

Mrs Parkinson lui jeta un regard dur à travers le miroir.

— Les Lord n'ont que des serviteurs.

Et devant l'absence de réponse de Pansy qu'elle interprétait toujours comme un signe de défiance, elle glissa :

— Est-ce donc ce que vous souhaitez ?

Silence affecté et d'une voix douce, suave, conciliante :

— _Servir_ Drago Malefoy ?

Mrs Parkinson laissa le poison de l'insinuation se propager avant de reprendre :

— Votre déshonneur ne vous a rien appris ?

Pansy explosa.

— Dois-je en déduire que vous êtes _au service_ de Père ?

La haute silhouette de Mrs Parkinson bougea et des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le moelleux de son bras.

— Exactement. Je le suis et vous serez à celui d'un homme. Votre époux, de préférence. Plus tôt vous l'acceptez, moins vous souffrirez.

Elle recula pour évaluer l'apparence de sa fille et, avec un informulé, trancha plusieurs mèches. En quelques minutes, les cheveux noirs jonchaient le parquet. Pansy se jura de ne plus croiser son affreux reflet. La longueur ne couvrait même pas ses oreilles et une large franche lui tombait sur les yeux.

— Ne vous tracassez pas, la rassura Mrs Parkinson en apercevant ses yeux débordant de chagrin, même les hommes sont esclaves de leur condition.

Une larme dévala le long de sa joue, s'attarda sur le menton et disparut dans son cou. Une après l'autre, les petites larmes empruntaient le même chemin. Mrs Parkinson, décontenancée, posa la main sur son épaule.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ayez hérité du physique de votre père... Sa sœur est bien plus affreuse. Vous, vous pourriez presque être jolie.

Son autre main accompagna la première, et toutes deux drapèrent les épaules de Pansy pendant que celle-ci éclatait en sanglots pour de bon. 

* * *

_Mot d'auteure :_ Premier chapitre sans la présence d'une bêta-lectrice, brrrrrrrrrr. Un peu dur de ne pas demander : "est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de passer une scène à parler des cheveux de Pansy ?" Ou "mon dieu, dois-je dire YEUX DE CHAT ou YEUX DE CHATTE". Je sens quand même que je n'ai aucun recul sur ce chapitre et j'imagine déjà les fautes et les incohérences, krkrkrkrkr. Ce fut dur de s'y remettre, mais... JE PLONGE DANS LE VIDE.


	14. Chutes

Le Gryffondor profita de sa taille pour se dégager un chemin dans le couloir. Un long corridor où la pénombre des torches magiques, la foule et son brouhaha informe et l'agitation grandissante s'effacèrent face à une natte noir entrelacée de fils d'or.

Plus proche, Ron distingua plus nettement Parvati, royale dans une robe fleurie et la cascade de bracelets dorés, nacrés, perlés sur ses bras nus. Plus proche encore, il réalisa la présence d'un homme à ses côtés. La petite taille et la couleur sombre des cheveux devaient appartenir à Dean. À deux pas, il posa la main sur son épaule et plaisanta :

— T'aurais pu prévenir que tu ven-

Pas Dean, non.

— Weasmoche.

Parkinson et son regard dur. À Ste Mangouste. Agressive. Pas surprenant, l'attaque à l'aveugle avait toujours été une seconde nature chez les Serpentard. Ron n'avait peut-être rien de personnel à lui reprocher depuis Poudlard, s'il fermait les yeux sur sa laideur et sa bêtise, mais le mépris absolu d'Hermione à son égard lui paraissait de moins en moins irrationnel. Pourquoi revenir à _Weasmoche_? Leurs rapports avaient évolué, non ?

— Oh, Ron, s'étonna Parvati.  
— J'savais pas que t'serais là, marmonna-t-il, gêné par la présence entre eux.  
— Je préfère rester discrète sur le sujet, expliqua-t-elle, sybillique. Je ne vous présente pas, tu connais Pansy.  
— Mm, pas la peine, ouais.

Il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette gêne qui lui nouait vaguement l'estomac.

— Weaslette a du mal avec les présentations, confirma froidement la Serpentard.

Une nuance sourde de méchanceté aggravait son timbre de voix.

— S'il a agi comme un crétin, ne le prends pas personnellement. Au bal de Noël, il n'a même pas dansé avec Padma. Tout juste a-t-il grommelé trois mots dans sa direction.

Cette scène exaspérait Ron. Devait-il se réjouir d'avoir été le cavalier de consolation, le revers de la médaille d'une négociation entre les jumelles ? Et il n'avait fait qu'autoriser Parkinson, cette pimbêche, à __nettoyer__ Grimmauld Place dans un échange implicite avec les objets de magie noire là-bas. Ron ne savait pas qu'elle s'était imaginée, mais il ne lui devait rien.

— Sans importance, trancha Parkinson, à la fois lasse et mordante.  
— Ce décès ne t'inquiète pas, Ron ?  
— Quel décès ?

De plus en plus irrité, sa propre stupidité emmena dans son sillage la familière amertume de la honte.

— L'utilisateur de la potion, répondit Parvati en le regardant étrangement. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ a publié un article. Mes parents ne sont pas au courant, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils l'apprennent en découvrant mon corps sans vie.

Parkinson ricana et Parvati esquiva un sourire ironique.

— Tu prends la potion ? bafouilla-t-il, un peu perdu. Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ?  
— Quel mystère, lâcha une voix fielleuse. Pourquoi Parvati n'a pas envoyé un hibou pour s'épancher à ses merveilleux amis, des héros de guerre disparus, absorbés par leur nouvelle vie ou enfermés à Ste Mangouste pour tentative de suicide ?

Parvati retint Parkinson par sa main ornée d'arabesques de henné, mais celle-ci persévéra.

— Peut-être qu'elle devrait s'abrutir avec l'alcool, se tuer un peu tous les jours...  
— Tais-toi, rugit Ron.  
— Non.

Enfin, il reconnaissait le monstre de noirceur, cruauté et perfidie qu'était Pansy Parkinson.

— As-tu simplement pensé à demander ? __Parvati, comment vas-tu__ ? Lavande est un étage en dessous, si tu veux prendre des nouvelles.

Au-delà des mots, Ron nota pour la première fois – peut-être parce qu'il se gardait soigneusement de croiser son regard – sa nouvelle coiffure. Très courte, raide, défigurante. Brusquement, comme un éclair de génie, il se souvint de sa fureur presque hystérique quand, dans l'un de ces crêpages de chignons avec Hermione, Harry lui avait lancé qu'avec sa tête, aucun garçon ne voudrait l'accompagner au bal de Noël. Et le moyen de la contraindre au silence s'imposa de lui-même.

— Qu'est-ce que t'es moche.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, la colère lui monta aux joues.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Un mauvais sort ?

Écrevisse – la couleur contrastait avec ses épais sourcils noirs, Parkinson tourna vivement les talons pour disparaître dans la foule.

— Ce que tu peux être cruel, s'irrita Parvati.

Pour sa défense, la semaine avait été épouvantable. Après la scène à Grimmauld, Ron avait passé la journée plongé dans une forme de culpabilité incompréhensible et, le lendemain, un __« Infinite Confundo »__ l'avait brusquement réveillé. Il s'était senti confus en apercevant Harry penché sur son lit, la baguette brûlante et le visage troublé. Par la suite, les événements éclaircirent le comportement de son meilleur ami : on l'estimait sous influence magique. Toute la matinée, Harry lui envoya avec plus ou moins de discrétion des contre-sorts et, après trois jours, Ron ne reconnaissait plus ses marmonnements. Quand un grand hibou apporta une missive l'invitant à se rendre à Ste-Mangouste pour un contrôle vis-à-vis de la potion d'oubli, Ron n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi, mais il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour s'éloigner.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il réalisa qu'avoir arrêté la potion depuis plusieurs semaine risquait de poser problème. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait fait pour de mauvaises raisons : sortir de l'hôpital, avoir la paix, se débarrasser de Parkinson... Il se demandait combien de temps cela prendrait aux Médicomages pour s'en rendre compte et avertir sa mère. Deux jours, au plus tard.

— Désolé, convint-il. Je m'excuserai.  
— Tu ne le feras pas. Et tu n'es pas désolé, répliqua Parvati avec une clairvoyance que Ron ne lui connaissait pas.  
— Tu prends la potion ? éluda Ron, déterminé à oublier Parkinson.

Il était d'autant plus irritable qu'Harry le harcelait avec la baguette d'Hermione, ce qui signifiait que la jeune femme partageait les craintes de son meilleur ami, mais ne s'en souciait pas assez pour venir désenchanter Ron en personne.

— Je suis ici, non, remarqua Parvati en croisant les bras.

Le geste provoqua le tintement des dizaines de bracelets qui habillaient ses bras.

— Depuis quand tu portes tous ces bijoux ?

Jamais la Gryffondor n'avait exhibé un tel attirail à Poudlard. Elle avait toujours soigné son apparence, mais rien de comparable aux bracelets, aux fils d'or dans ses cheveux, au henné, à la robe...

— Oh, tu sais.

Elle haussa les épaules. Malgré son mouvement de recul et ses yeux fuyants, le repli défensif ne lui échappa pas.

— Il y a de l'amour dans l'air, sourit Ron. Dean est de retour ?  
— Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas, s'hérissa-t-elle de manière incompréhensible. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu ne prends plus la potion.  
— Euh... Je... Comment tu le sais ? réalisa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Pansy me l'a dit.  
— Ah. Ça fait longtemps que tu manigances avec les Serpentard ?

L'indignation l'avait rendu plus cassant qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

— Non mais je rêve, jura Parvati. Tu n'as plus quinze ans, les gens peuvent fréquenter d'autres maisons ! Il n'y avait que les garçons pour se battre. Quand tu sortais avec Lavande, elle n'osait même pas te dire qu'on se retrouvait avec Pansy à Pré-au-Lard. Tu en aurais un drame !  
— Mais... Pansy est méchante ?

Même à ses propres oreilles, l'argument sonnait puéril.

— Non, rétorqua la jeune fille, le dévisageant comme le dernier des crétins. Chaque sorcier a sa propre magie, il faut juste la comprendre.  
— Qui est ton nouvel amoureux alors ? demanda Ron, déterminé à fermer définitivement le sujet de la prétendue normalité de Pansy Parkinson.

Puis, pour faire preuve de bonne volonté :

— Un Serpentard ?

Une sommation (« RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! ») étouffa le brouhaha informe des chuchotements formés par les bénéficiaires angoissés de la potion d'oubli – plus Ron Weasley – entassés dans ce couloir. Le susnommé tourna la tête – ce n'était pas bien difficile, il dépassait la foule d'une tête et demie – pour apercevoir une sorcière munie d'un parchemin et d'une plume.

La panique l'envahit, froide et paralysante. Entre les badauds qui l'épiaient comme un héros sur le point de trébucher, les politiques qui déformaient son image à leur convenance et les journalistes qui admiraient sa gloire et attendaient sa chute... Toute cette attention, à la fois bienveillante et curieusement malsaine, le noyait.

— Je ne signe pas d'autographe, soutint Ron d'un ton qu'il espérait ferme.

La sorcière cilla.

— Très bien, concéda-t-elle en se plongeant dans son parchemin, mais votre nom est sur ma liste.

Elle secoua le revers de sa boucle pour mettre en évidence l'emblème de Ste Mangouste – une baguette et un os croisés.

— Je suis Médicomage, vous me suivez ?

Elle pointa une des portes surmontées d'un rectangle doré frappé du nom et du poste de son occupante. Ron n'essaya pas de les déchiffrer à cette distance, à présent totalement absorbé par ses pieds.

— On discutera quand tu viendras chercher Coquecigrue, trancha Parvati.  
— Ouais, lâcha doucement Ron.

Mortifié, il longea le couloir jusqu'au bureau de la Médicomage et, dès que la porte fut fermée, s'excusa :

— Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous...  
— Prenez un siège, Monsieur Weasley. Vos excuses sont appréciées, bien qu'inutiles.

Plusieurs divans garnissaient l'espace. Un grand canapé de velours, une méridienne avec deux coussins jaunes, un fauteuil scandinave à bascule et deux cabriolets rouge vif. Le choix perturba Ron presque autant que l'absence de bureau et, après une hésitation, le Gryffondor s'installa sur le cabriolet près de la fenêtre magique ouverte sur un paysage marin.

— Bien. Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

Terrible choix. Le siège manquait d'hauteur et de profondeur. Ses bras longilignes ne rentraient pas dans les accoudoirs et ses jambes traînaient loin devant. À part se plier dans une position inconfortable, Ron ne savait que faire.

— Puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom ?  
— Oui.

Recroquevillé, les jambes pliées, le Gryffondor étudia son environnement. À la place des décors blancs et anonymes des hôpitaux, des lampes diffusaient une lumière douce sur le pan de mur accaparé par un immense tableau, les divans et le buffet rectiligne où reposait une boîte pleine de sable, de cailloux et d'un petit râteau en plastique. Une plante verte ronronnait doucement près d'un aquarium vide.

— Mon bureau vous plaît, Ronald ?

Il ne savait ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans le tableau, sa taille, son inertie ou l'iconographie – des impuretés de couleur bleuâtre, cendre, bois brûlé souillaient une grande toile jaune d'or aux reflets de miel.

— Le tableau est moldu ?

Hermione et Harry l'avaient emmené à la _National Gallery_. Michel Ange, Botticelli, Monet, Poussin, Rembrandt... Aucun des grands maîtres n'avaient eu cet effet sur Ron qui détourna le regard.

— Non. Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

Il voyait pas de raison valable de refuser.

— Vos réponses resteront confidentielles.  
— D'accord ?

La Médicomage ajusta ses lunettes, et Ron lui trouva un certain charme. Les montures carrées et sa blouse lui allaient bien.

— Merci, Ronald. Où étiez-vous lorsque vous avez appris le décès d'un utilisateur de la potion ?  
— Um, dans le couloir ?  
— Vous ne lisez pas les journaux ?  
— Pas vraiment.

La plante verte soupira.

— Comment avez-vous réagi ?

Bien que la conversation ait eu lieu moins d'une heure auparavant, Ron était incapable d'y attacher un souvenir, des mots, une émotion. Sa mémoire se dérobeait, indifférente à ce non-événement.

— Les gens se souviennent souvent d'où ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'une actualité bouleverse leur vie, précisa la Médicomage.  
— Ils sont bouleversés ? s'étonna Ron. La plupart ne connaissait même pas le sorcier...  
— L'idée de mourir a tendance à bouleverser, oui. Certains ont arrêté net la potion. Pas vous, si je comprends bien.

Ron haussa les épaules.

— Je lis dans votre dossier que vous êtes sorti de l'hôpital contre avis médical.  
— Où est la question ?  
— J'y viens. Vous avez été admis pour une tentative de suicide, ce que vous niez. Vous invoquez...

La Médicomage déroula un pouce de parchemin.

— ... un accident. Vous auriez tenté de transplaner dans un état avancé d'ébriété.  
— Merl– ! J'en ai marre qu'on doute de moi ! explosa-t-il. _C'est ce qui s'est passé_.  
— J'essaie de comprendre, assura la sorcière, apaisante. Personne ne vous juge ici, Ronald.

Face à son mutisme, elle changea d'angle de vue :

— Je lis que votre amie s'inquiète de votre consommation d'alcool.  
— _Mon amie_ _ _s'inquoi__ , suffoqua Ron. C'est dans mon dossier ?

Chaque sorcier a sa propre magie, mon cul. Parkinson, ce laideron jaloux, avait utilisé les brides d'informations qu'elle avait réussi à voler pour l'humilier dans son dossier médical. Et si les Médicomages en parlaient à sa mère ?

— Parkinson n'est pas une amie, clarifia-t-il avec aigreur. Je m'en méfie comme de la peste.  
— Hermione, rectifia la Médicomage, l'œil en coin sur une moiteur suintante du tableau. Cette jeune femme se préoccupe également beaucoup de vos fréquentations, mais voilà un sujet où nous pouvons la rassurer. Vous ne côtoyez plus Miss Parkinson ?

 _ _Hermione__ discutait de __lui__ avec des professionnels de Ste Mangouste ? Elle ne se fichait donc pas de lui ? Comptait-il encore un peu ?

— Je m'en félicite. Ces gens-là ont mauvaise influence et finissent presque toujours mal.  
— Uh, c'est sûr, approuva Ron, mal à l'aise.

Presque malgré lui, ses yeux remontèrent sur le tableau et son dessin cru, perdu, désespéré.

— Vous commencez bientôt la formation d'Auror...

Comme la Médicomage attendait une réponse, il chercha la bonne :

— J'ai hâte.

Juste au cas où Hermione était informée.

* * *

 _Mot d'auteure :_ Six mois plus tard, lalala. Bon, ce chapitre est assez moyen et initialement plus long (j'ai switché une scène entre Blaise et Théo), mais je trouvais que, mine de rien, j'avais déjà évoqué pas mal d'éléments (= je me suis cassée les dents sur la discussion Pansy/Ron) donc vous n'aurez que ce morceau-là. (+1000pts sur les clichés indiens)

 _Réponse aux reviews._ **Cat240** : je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas réussi à t'envoyer un MP alors je te réponds ici. Merci pour ta lecture, je suis très contente que la fanfiction et le chapitre t'aient plu. Il est vrai qu'Harry est un peu le roi de la maladresse, ici, aha. Mais il est quand même pétri de bonnes intentions ;-) A bientôt, j''espère !


End file.
